McLain's Secret Admirer
by Xeziel15
Summary: [COMPLETE] After a horrible breakup with Skulker, Ember refuses to be in a relationship, at least until she recovers anyway. But when a single white rose finds itself in front of her doorstep with a note that says it's from a "POPSICLE17" mystery guy, what will Ember do with this sudden appearance of a secret admirer in her afterlife? [DxE]
1. Part 1: A White Rose

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I just own this story XD**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 1: A White Rose oOo~**_

A blue-haired teen ghost flies across the Ghost Zone on her blue and purple flame-shaped guitar. What seems to be a usual ordinary day for the ghosts in their immortal day to day afterlives turns out to be the worst one for a certain fiery-haired pop diva. Tears were running down her cheek, ruining that perfectly styled make-up at the bottom of her eyes. Said eyes were dim of sadness and hurt, completely different from the bright emerald green ones that shine of mischief and fun.

Ember McLain wipes away the tears as she arrives at her destination. A purple door floating in the space around the ghostly green sky. Ember straps her guitar on her back and floats toward the purple door. She lifts her fist and starts to knock. But she hesitates at the last second. She floats there for quite some time, deliberating whether she should knock or not. But eventually, Ember lowers her hand and prepares to leave. And as she turns around, she came face to face with the person, or ghost actually, that she needed the most, yet at the same time didn't want to trouble.

"Oh my gosh Ember! What happened?" Kitty, the biker chick of the Ghost Zone as well as Johnny 13's girlfriend and Ember's best friend, rushes to her side.

Ember lowers her head and hugs Kitty with all her might. Kitty was surprised by the gesture as she knew for a fact that her best friend wouldn't act this way. She knew Ember wasn't all about silly and affectionate things like hugging. So now when she was doing it right now, Kitty knew that something bad had happened to her. She reciprocates the hug, rubbing her best friend's back as an act of comfort. What made it even worse was when Ember suddenly shook and trembled as she sobs at Kitty.

"Ember, please, please. Tell me what happened?" Kitty says with a worried tone.

Ember didn't reply. She just continued crying on Kitty, which greatly worried her more.

"Ember, honey. Do you want to go inside?" Kitty asks, indicating her realm door.

Ember replies with a shake of her head.

"Ummm, do you want me to take you to your realm?"

Ember didn't react at first. Then slowly, she nods her head.

Kitty, taking this as a sign, untangles herself from the embrace. "It's gonna be okay Em." Kitty says before holding her by the waist and flying through the zone.

_**~oOo Ember's Realm oOo~**_

Ember sits on her living room's couch, tuning her guitar over and over again. Her eyes were on her guitar but were not really focused. In front of her was a fuming Kitty. She was pacing back and forth, muttering threats and dangerous plans.

"I can't believe he did that to you! That's so low, even for him! Next time I see him, I'm gonna banish his sorry metal butt from the whole face of the Ghost Zone!" Kitty threatens.

It went like that for minutes with Kitty ranting threats. Finally, Ember heaves a long sigh, which made Kitty stop her rants.

"Thanks Kitty. But I'm fine now." Ember says.

"No you're not." Kitty argues. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're a mess!"

"Ghosts heal quickly. So by tomorrow, it'll be like nothing happened."

"That's not the point Em."

Ember sighs. "I know. It's just that...I really thought that he was the one."

Kitty sighs and sits down on the couch next to her friend. "Ember, Skulker didn't deserve you for what he did."

Ember stops tinkering with her guitar and puts it away. "I know." She lowers her head.

Kitty embraces her best friend, which Ember gladly accepted. "I bet that what he did to you will come back to him a million fold."

Ember snorts. "I hope so. I'll make sure to see it when that happens."

Kitty grins. "Now that's the Ember McLain I know."

Ember rolls her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, yeah."

Kitty giggles. "I'm glad that you're getting back to your usual self. Sad Ember just doesn't suit you."

Ember chuckles, and Kitty joins in on the laugh as well. The two hang out, talking with each other about dumb boyfriends, girl problems, music, clothes, and the afterlife. Suddenly, the clock on the wall rings a silly tune, indicating that it was getting late.

"I better go girlfriend." Kitty says. "Johnny's probably missing me by now. I bet he's flirting with some chick if I'm not around to straighten him up."

"Why don't you just dump the jerk and be done with it? It'll be much less of a pain in the a-"

"It's not that simple Em." Kitty cuts off Ember's sentence. She doesn't approve of foul words, especially when her best friend uses them.

"What do you mean?" Ember questions.

"Well, Johnny and I are meant to be. He's my other half, and I'm his." Kitty answers.

Ember rolls her eyes. "That's just a load of bu-"

"No it's not." Kitty cuts off, stretching her hand and showing her ring to Ember.

Ember raises an eyebrow, wondering what was up. "And?"

"The ring Ember." Kitty says. "Johnny and I have identical rings."

"Wait, I thought you lost that ring? Where'd you find it?"

"Oh, Johnny gave it to me after he fought Danny to get it back." Kitty smiles, looking at her ring. "Isn't Johnny sweet?"

"Right." Ember says dryly.

"Anyway Ember, the main thing is that Johnny and I are compatible partners. All beings have one. Even Desiree will have one. You have too. You just have to wait and find the right guy."

"How would I know which one is the right guy?" Ember crosses her arms. "Besides, I think I'm gonna lay low for a while in the relationship department.

"Suit yourself." Kitty shrugs. "Anyway, be safe. And stay away from Skulker as much as possible."

"Will do." Ember scoffs.

Kitty hugs her best friend goodbye before exiting Ember's realm. Once Kitty was gone, Ember picks up her guitar once more and flies upstairs to her room. Placing her guitar beside the bed, she takes out her CD and plays it on her player. The music that came was her hit song 'Remember'. She wrote that song before she died. It was about a boy she knew and loved.

A single tear falls down on Ember's cheek as she listens to her song. Once it was over, she just lies on her bed, not moving as she thinks about the past.

"Why is it always like this?" She asks no one in particular. "Why must I be alone?"

Ember lies there, crying silent tears until she falls asleep.

_**~oOo The Next Day oOo~**_

Ember wakes up with a start as an irregular beat bangs at her realm door. Groaning, she looks at her bedside clock to see that it was already past noon. Ember rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches her sleepy joints. She was soon jolted up again as the knock downstairs continues.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ember shouts.

Flying down into her living room, Ember walks toward the door and opens it to find...nobody there.

"Huh?"

Ember looks around. But there wasn't a ghost in sight. She scowls as she thought that someone had just pranked her. But when she looks down, her expression turns to wonder. Outside her realm door was a single white flower with a note attached to it.

"What the?" Ember grabs the rose and reads what the note has to say. A minute later Ember gapes in wonder at the letter she just read. "What?"

Ember looks around the area in hopes to find this mystery person who delivered a white rose to her doorstep. But there was no on there. Nothing but green space, floating doors, and rocks around.

"Okay, just who the hell are you?" She looks down again at the rose, twirling it as she gazes at the white flower. "Such a shame that this will just dry up. You didn't even bring a vase."

Ember was kidding of course. She appreciates the thought. But just as she said to Kitty last night, she wasn't interested in having a relationship right now. Especially when it's a stranger who she didn't even know a thing about. Besides, flowers weren't her thing.

Going back inside, Ember closes the door and heads into the kitchen. She fixes herself a snack, laying the rose on the table. Even though ghosts didn't need to eat, they just do it just for fun.

Ember sits on the table all the while taking bites off her sandwich. She looks at the white flower beside her, debating whether or not she should keep it or just dump it in the trash. Ultimately, she decided the later.

She gets off the table and picks up the flower. She was about to put it inside the trash bin, but a knock from her realm door stops her. Annoyed and curious at the same time, Ember floats to her door and opens it.

"Hi Kitty." Ember greets.

"Hey Em." Kitty smiles. She then looks at Ember curiously. "What's that you're holding?" Kitty points at Ember's hand.

"Huh?" Ember didn't realize it until now, but she was still holding onto the flower. "Oh."

"What do you mean oh? You're holding a white rose with a n-" Kitty's eyes widen as a thought enters her mind.

Ember, seeing that look and grin on her friends face, had a bad feeling that things were going to be hectic. "Kitty, wait! It's not what you think!"

But Ember words were drowned as Kitty suddenly squeals in delight. She hugs her best friend, pushing her inside.

"Kitty, it's really not what you think." Ember says calmly.

"Oooohhh, what's not to think?" Kitty grins slyly. "C'mon, Em. Tell me all the deets."

Ember rolls her eyes at her best friend's antics. "Fine."

Kitty squeals and hugs her harder.

"But first you need to uh...let go of me."

"Aw, but you seem to like it yesterday." Kitty pouts.

Ember rolls her eyes, with Kitty only giggling. She lets go of Ember and sits comfortably on the couch.

"Okay girlfriend, spill."

Ember sighs. She sits down on a chair and crosses her arms.

"Go on." Kitty grins.

Ember sighs again. "I found it floating outside my realm door just this afternoon."

"And then."

"And then I read the note attached to the flower."

"What does it say?"

Ember gave Kitty a half-hearted glare. "Why don't you read it?" She says, tossing the rose at Kitty.

She catches the flower and pouts at Ember. "Aw, you're no fun."

"Whatever."

"I'll read it aloud then."

Ember groans.

Kitty only grins. "Okay..."

_Dear Ember,_

_I've been having thoughts about you for quite some time now. At first, I just shrugged it off, thinking that it was only nothing. But when these feelings keep coming back, I just knew that there was something going on about me. It was then only yesterday that I realized the severity of my feelings for you._

_So as a start, I give you this white rose as a token of my affection. It symbolizes innocence and purity. I just wanted you to know that my feelings for you are true._

_Until then, I bid you farewell._

_From your Secret Admirer,_

_POPSICLE17_

"...who's Popsicle seventeen?" Kitty says.

Ember shrugs. "I don't know. And I don't care."

"WHAT!" Kitty screeches.

"Ow, loud much." Ember rubs her ear.

"Ember, a guy expresses his interest on you, and you don't even care!" Kitty seethes.

Ember huffs, looking away. "Why should I? I don't even know the guy."

"Uh hello, secret admirer. You're not supposed to know the guy. He's supposed to be a mystery."

"All the more reason for me to avoid him. Besides, Skulker and I just broke up yesterday. It's too soon for me to have a relationship."

"Okay Ember." Kitty gives in, looking sad.

Ember sighs. "Kitty, why did you come to my realm exactly. There must be a reason for your visit."

Kitty looks up at Ember, giving her a hurtful expression. "Can't your best friend visit without any agendas?"

Ember replies back with an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Okay, okay." Kitty holds up her hand. "It's about Skulker."

"What about the jerk."

"Well, rumor has it that yesterday, he attacked Amity Park."

"Well that's stupid." Ember rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and the reason why he attacked in the first place was because of your breakup."

Ember frowns. "Wait, he's the one upset because of our breakup! Is he blind or something?! I'm the one that got beat up by it! Courtesy of him!" Ember seethes, her eyes turning red, and her hair erupting on fire.

"Chill girlfriend. I'm not done yet." Kitty says, trying to calm Ember down. "Anyway, you know what happens when ghosts attack the town, right."

Ember nods. "The dipstick shows up all hero-like and crams us inside his stupid thermos."

"Right, right. But you know this time, he didn't."

"He didn't?"

"Yeah, Danny just beat Skulker up, like bad, bad. Like I mean, really, really bad. Like ruthless bad."

"Really?" Ember raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like the dipstick at all."

"I know." Kitty agrees. "After the fight, Danny took the real Skulker inside his suit and squeezed the life out of him."

"Wait!" Ember's eyes widen. "Did baby pop just end him?"

"Almost actually. The goth chick and the tech geek mayor stopped him before it was too late. I think Danny would've regretted it if he had done so."

Ember nods. "Never knew the dipstick would be so...unforgiving."

"Yeah, according to the rumors, Danny was like fighting mad. Like a very, very angry vicious dog kinda mad."

"Wouldn't want to be at the end of his wrath."

"Yeah." Kitty nods. "Anyway, after his friends stopped him from making a mistake that would probably haunt him for his entire life, Danny flicked Skulker back into the Ghost Zone, while his metal suit, or parts of it anyway, found its way in the town's trash dumpster for recycling."

"Wow, can't believe Phantom's that strong. Skulker beat the hell out of me while the dipstick just made a fool out of him. I can't believe that I'm that weak." Ember says sadly. "Stupid Phantom for ruining all my plans.

Kitty stands up from the couch and places a comforting hand on Ember's shoulder. "Em, why don't we go clubbing tonight? You can sing on stage and at least get some name chanting."

"Yeah, I think that'd be good." Ember nods.

_**~oOo The Next Day oOo~**_

Ember wakes up again with a start as an irregular beat bangs at her realm door. Growling, she quickly goes out of her room and into the living room. She pulls open her door to find no one there again. Looking down, she sees a box with a note on it. Ember grabs it and looks around, searching for that secret admirer. But unfortunately for her, she couldn't find him.

Shrugging, Ember walks inside, closing the door. She then puts the box on her kitchen table. Picking up the card, Ember reads it aloud.

_Dear Ember,_

_Hope you like chocolates because those are my favorites too. :)_

_From your Secret Admirer,_

_POPSICLE17_

_PS. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't think things through. So as an extra gift, here's a vase for that white rose I gave you._

As Ember reads the last part, her entire body freezes on spot in horror and shock. "He knows about the vase. He was there. He was watching and listening the whole time." Ember mutters, her eyes glowing dangerous. She looks at the note and burns it to a crisp.

Ember flies up to her room and takes her guitar. She then exits her realm and flies around the area, looking for that secret punk stalker. She rounds around the place. But to her dismay, she didn't find any ghosts nearby. Sighing, a frustrated Ember returns to her realm. Banging her door, she sits down on the couch with crossed arms.

After about a minute, Ember notices the white rose on a small table near the couch. She remembered that Kitty put it there last night after they went clubbing.

Picking it up, Ember eyes the flower with dangerous eyes. "Okay secret stalker, just who the hell are you? I'll play your game for now. But when I find you, I'll make you talk."

_**~oOo To Be Continued oOo~**_

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys, this is my second DP fic. This will be a two-shot fic. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got long, and I don't want chapters to be that long. Hence, it is now a two-shot XD**

**Can you guys guess who Ember's Secret Admirer is? If you know me, and you know who I ship Ember with, then it will be so easy to guess who it is. Haha XD**

**Anyway, hope you like this little chapter. My other fic, "In Another Time" will be updated next week X)**


	2. Part 2: A Turquoise Necklace

**AN:**

**Hey Guys! This is the second part of McLain's Secret Admirer XD**

**Hope you enjoy this little chap X)**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 2: A Turquoise Necklace oOo~**_

For the past two weeks, Ember wakes up with a start by a knock on her realm door. She would then fly downstairs and open it to find nobody there with her daily gift and a note floating in front of her doorstep. She was used to this by now. Ember no longer scowls nor searches for the guy that secretly watches her from afar. She would play his game and accept whatever gifts he'll give her. Besides, getting free things is awesome! Even if they _were_ girly gifts.

But today, when Ember opens her daily gift, she was awestruck as today's gift was a lovely necklace with a silver wing and a heart-shaped turquoise gemstone as its pendant. She wasn't sure if the gem was real or not, but she had a feeling that it was.

"Well mystery guy, I gotta say. This is one hell of a gift." Ember genuinely smiles as she goes to her room, taking the box with her. She puts on the necklace and looks at herself in front of the mirror. "Not bad secret stalker. You definitely got my taste right."

She then plops down on the bed, cuddling a big pinkish white teddy bear. It was the gift from two days ago. She sniffs the bear and sighs. It smells like strawberries.

"I wonder if you smell like strawberries," Ember says aloud. She then blushes at what she had just said. Ember buries her face on the teddy bear and screams. After about a minute of silence, she takes her face off the bear and cuddles it again. "I don't understand. Why am I feeling this way?" She sits up and sighs again as she looks around her room. Her gifts from her secret admirer were displayed at the left and right side of her room while the white rose was sitting on top of her bedside table. She sighs again for the third time, "Why do I feel so giddy and girly lately?"

No answer of course. She wasn't expecting one. Nobody was there except for her. No one can eavesdrop inside her realm. But that doesn't stop her from speaking her thoughts aloud.

Ember lies on her bed, hugging the teddy bear as she looks at nothing in particular. After about a minute, she speaks up. "I wonder what you look like. I wonder if you're even good looking." She smirks. She sniffs her bear and raises it in front of her face, speaking to it as if it were her secret admirer. "Thanks...whoever you are. Thanks for making me feel so special." She hugs the bear and closes her eyes. "You know, I would like to meet you. Get to know you or something."

Ember blushes, thinking how silly and girly she had sounded. But she didn't care. No one would know this side of her anyway.

As she was about to nod off, a knock on her realm door startles her awake. She groans. "Ugh, now who's that at the door?" Ember flies down to her living room and opens the door.

"Ember!"

"Kitty?"

"Ember! How are you girlfriend?" Kitty hugs her best friend. She then looks around the room, searching for a specific object. "So what is it this time?"

Ember rolls her eyes. "I'm not telling."

"Aw c'mon. You can tell your best friend," Kitty says, still looking around for today's gift.

"Why don't you look at me when you're talking?"

Kitty turns around and looks at a smirking Ember. Her eyes then shift down to the turquoise necklace around her neck. Ember looks at Kitty to see a sly grin slowly forming on her face. Ember counts inside her mind.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!" Kitty squeals as she tackles Ember. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Ember!"

"I know, I know. Get off me Kitty. You're heavy." Ember tries to pry her arms off her.

"But Ember, it's soooo romantic," she whines. "Look, it even matches the color of your hair. C'mon, let me have a look at it."

"Of course." Ember rolls her eyes as she shows her the necklace.

"Aw." Kitty fawns over at turquoise accessory. "So beautiful. And look, it has a wing on it."

"Yeah." Ember smiles.

Kitty, seeing her best friend smile, makes her smile as well. "Ember."

"Hn." Ember looks at Kitty curiously.

"Oh nothing." She grins.

"What? C'mon, tell me."

"I think you're..."

"I'm...what?"

Kitty only grins slyly like a cat.

"Kitty." Ember gives her a look that says 'Either you spill, or I'll make you spill.'

Kitty only replies with a challenging look that says 'I'd like to see you try.'

"Fine, you asked for it." Ember grins evilly and tackles Kitty to the ground.

"Ember, don't you dar–aaahhahahahaha!" Kitty squeals as Ember tickles her. "Ember, ppffffffttttaaahahahahaha! Stop!" Kitty laughs, trying to stop Ember.

"Had enough?"

"Yes, yes!"

Ember lets up and floats away from Kitty. "Now, spill."

Kitty gets up from the ground and puts her hands on her hips. "Well Ember, you win."

"Of course. I like winning." She smiles smugly.

Kitty just gives her a smile back. "Well Em, I was just going to say that from that smile I saw earlier, one would think you're in love."

"WHAT!" she screeches.

"Ember and Popsicle sitting in a tree–"

"Oh real mature."

"–K-I-S-S-I-N–"

"Kitty, if you so much as finish that song, I swear I'll–"

"G." Kitty grins like an evil cat. "What are you gonna do about it Ghost Zone's Rock 'n' Roll Princess?"

Ember suddenly charges at Kitty, intending to maim her–in a friendly playful way of course–but Kitty saw that coming and dodges it with ease. "Ole."

"Haha, very funny."

"What? You're a Taurus aren't you?"

"_Was_. I don't do birthdays anymore, Katherine."

Kitty gasps. "Don't call me Katherine, Amberline."

"Hey! Not cool!"

"What? It's only fair that I call you you're real name when you called me mine."

"Fine." Ember huffs. "It's Ember. You better remember my name. And for your information, I am _not_ in love."

"Yeah, yeah." Kitty waves her off. "So what does today's note says?"

Ember rubs the back of her head. "You know, now that I think about it. I haven't actually um...read it yet."

"YOU WHAT!" Kitty screams.

Ember looks anywhere but Kitty. "You know the feeling when you're so excited about a gift that you forgot to read what the note actually says."

Kitty puts her hands on her hips. "Ember, I can't believe you. A guy gives you a beautiful necklace and you forgot to even read his note for you. That's like, dating 101. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ember just shrugs. "What can I say? I'm Ember freaking McLain. I was born a rebel."

Kitty just sighs. "Okay fine. Let's just read what it says."

"Whatevs."

"Where is it anyway?"

"It's upstairs on my bed."

The two girls head inside Ember's bedroom. Ember plops down on her bed, while Kitty sits and takes the box in her hands. The note was on the lid, and Kitty reads it aloud.

_Dear Ember,_

_I hope you like this little gift I gave you. I've been saving it for quite some time now. But finally, I got it._

_The necklace really reminded me of you. Apart from its similarity to the color of your hair–which I really think is hot by the way_–

"Aw, Ember. He thinks your hawt." Kitty wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Ember lightly punches her shoulder, looking away so Kitty won't see her slight blush.

But Kitty, being sharp like a kitty-cat, saw her friend's blush. She smiles at her best friend's antics. It was so obvious that Ember had a crush. "No way. I'll continue reading."

"Ugh, whatever."

_Apart from its similarity to the color of your hair–which I really think is hot by the way–the wing reminded me of your personality. You are a like a free spirited bird, always soaring high, while I could only look at you from afar._

_The heart-shaped turquoise is you. It's your heart. You have a strong passion for things that you love. Music is your soul. One that I know I can't compete with. That's what I like about you. That's what makes you special in my eyes._

_Your name just doesn't mean burning coal or wood in a dying fire. It means more than that. You live on. Even when the fire has died, embers still glow and can even rekindle that dying fire. You're a light to your fans. And to me as well._

_Ember, I think I–_

"Aw." Kitty wipes away tears that were beginning to leak from her eyes. Meanwhile, Ember was just lying there, cuddling her teddy bear again. "Ember, whoever this guy is, he's so sweet. I'm not gonna say what he said. I want you to read his words for you yourself. Ember?"

Ember didn't reply. Her face was buried in her pink teddy bear.

"Um, I'll just read the next paragraph, kay."

Ember just slightly nods her head.

_If you would like to, I would like to know you better, and you to me as well. What I'm saying is that I want to ask you out. I'll meet you tonight at 7:30 pm at Mom &amp; Tina's. It's an Italian-American restaurant. It's in the Human World at Amity Park since there aren't any in the Ghost Zone. Ghosts don't need to eat, right...I think. Lol._

_Anyway, I'm really hoping to meet you there._

_From Your Secret Admirer,_

_POPSICLE17_

"Oh my gosh, Ember. He's asking you out on a date."

Ember just groans, taking her face off the bear and sitting up on the bed.

"What?" Kitty crosses her arms. "Don't tell me you're not going."

"And why should I?" Ember crosses her arms too.

"Because the guy is sweet," Kitty says, thinking that was a valid answer.

Ember just huffs.

"What's wrong Em? Why won't you try? Just one date with the guy."

She sighs, "I...why do you want me to date the guy anyway?"

"Because you're a lonely girl that deserves some happiness," Kitty says as if it is the most obvious thing.

"Well, what if he's just like Skulker," Ember retorts. "You know that I'm off on relationships."

Kitty groans. "Oh c'mon Em. Please. One date wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"Well_–_"

"Puh-lease." Kitty gives Ember her puppy dog pout. "Just one itty-bitty date."

Ember looks away, her brow twitching.

"C'mon Emy."

She sighs.

"All I really want is for my best friend in the whole wide world to find the one that would care for and make her the most happiest ghost rocker in the entire Ghost Zone."

"Fine," Ember sighs as she gives in to Kitty's pleas.

"Yes." Kitty pumps her fist in victory.

"So..." Ember looks away.

"So?" Kitty says confused.

Ember scratches her cheek, looking sheepish. "So...what do I_–_you know_–_wear?"

"Oh, is that all." Kitty just grins manically, which made Ember gulp.

_**~oOo Mom &amp; Tina's oOo~**_

Mom &amp; Tina's was packed, if not full. Diners were enjoying themselves as they ate the fine and delicious food in the restaurant. But one diner wasn't that all too happy. Not that she was sad or angry or anything. She was just bored. And at the same time, nervous.

A blue-haired teen rocker was waiting for her date. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with black rose-like patterns embroidered at the top left and a black ribbon at the back, a pair of matching black stilettos heels, a black band on her left wrist, two pairs of earrings with the main being silver dangling earrings while the other was silver black studs, and around her neck was the turquoise necklace that matches her beautiful flaming hair. She wasn't wearing her usual make up. Instead, she had thin eyeliner and light purple lipstick. Her hair was still tied up, but she had it in a different style.

Ember was wondering what he would look like. What his personality would be? Does he really sound that romantic in person? All these questions were running inside her mind. But what always comes into her mind was if he would be the one. Like what Kitty had told her about compatible partners. That someday, she would find the right guy.

Ember sighs and looks at her phone to see that it was 7:27 pm. It was one of the gifts her secret admirer gave. She really wonders how he could give her such expensive things. He must be filthy rich.

As Ember waits for her secret admirer, a certain halfa walks toward the rock 'n' roll princess and taps her shoulder.

"Hey there." Danny smiles.

"Baby pop!" Ember says, surprised. She puts her hands up defensively. "Look, I'm not doing anything. I'm just waiting here for my date."

"Don't worry Ember. I'm not here to kick your butt or anything."

"Oh. Well, as long as you're not here to ruin my night, then I'm okay being with you in the same room."

Ember turns away from the dipstick and checks her phone. It was already 7:32 pm. A pang of hurt wells up inside Ember as she remembers her first date with a guy she really liked. He had stood her up, and she had hoped that he would come. She waited until it was already morning. It was also the same morning she died.

Ember heaves a sigh, thinking that she may have been stood up again. Danny, seeing her sad, decides to cheer her up. "Ember, is it okay if I enjoy your company?"

She looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "You're still here?"

He just laughs. "Yeah."

Ember shrugs. "Well, whatever." She scans the room again, wondering whether her secret admirer would show up or not.

"You know, I'm actually here for my date too."

"Really." Ember turns back and eyes the dipstick. Now that she had a good look at him, he _was_ wearing a tux. She raises an eyebrow, smirking as she puts the pieces together. "Did you and that goth chick finally hook up?"

Danny shakes his head. "No, Sam and I are just friends."

"Right," Ember says with a tone that says she doesn't believe any of it. She then takes her glass of water and drinks up.

"It's someone else actually. Someone very special." He smiles.

"Really." Ember smirks. "So who's the lucky girl to date the world's savior and hero?"

Danny looks around from the left, right, and back, before turning his attention back to ghost rocker with a blush on his cheeks. Ember raises an eyebrow, curious why the dipstick was being cautious. Danny takes out a small card from his pocket and gives it to Ember.

"What's this?" She eyes the small card.

"Just read it." Danny smiles, still blushing.

"Fine." Ember unfolds and reads it in a hushed voice.

_Dear Ember,_

_I hope that this night will make you happy._

_From Your Secret Admirer,_

_POPSICLE17_

Ember scrunches her brow in confusion. "Huh? Baby pop, how did you–"

As Ember looks up from the card to question the dipstick how he got her secret admirer's note, her eyes widen in shock and surprise. Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, The Hero of Amity Park and Savior of the World and the Ghost Zone, was kneeling in front of her with a single white rose in his hand. To say the least, Ember was speechless. She never _ever_ expected that her secret admirer was the dipstick. It was just insane!

After about a moment, Ember finds her voice. "B-Baby pop, y-you're him? You're popsicle seventeen."

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in." Danny rubs the back of his neck. "But everything I wrote to you was true. And I really do hope you'll enjoy this night–you know–with me." He smiles, blushing.

Ember blushes at what the dipstick had just said. The thought of all those things he had written for her makes her even redder. Slowly, she takes the white rose in his hand. "You're such a dipstick." Ember blushes, a smile slowly creeping up her face.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Danny grins as he stands up and takes a seat across from Ember.

_**~oOo Outside Ember's Realm oOo~**_

The two really enjoyed the night with each other. They talked about their lives and shared a little thing about themselves while eating dinner. Both had learned that they had so many things in common. It was cool really. And it was a fun night for both. But like all other nights, it soon needs to end. Danny, as the gentleman he is, flies Ember back to her realm.

"Here we are."

Ember rubs her arm. "Yeah, home sweet home."

"Yeah." He awkwardly looks away, putting his hands in his pockets. After a minute of silence, Danny speaks up, smirking. "Did I say you look really beautiful and hot tonight?"

Ember rolls her eyes. "Yes. For the sixth or maybe seventh time. I don't know. I lost count." She shrugs.

He chuckles. "That necklace really suits you."

"Really?" She beams.

"Yeah." Danny gives her a dreamy look.

"Baby pop."

"Hn?" He looks at Ember, who then blushes and turns away. "What's up?"

"Oh umm...it's nothing. Nevermind."

Danny frowns, wondering what was bothering her. Seeing that she wouldn't likely talk about it as she _was_ Ember McLain, he knew how stubborn she could be, so he decides to tease her instead. "C'mon Ember. I didn't know you were shy."

"What?" Ember raises a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You know I don't bite...that much." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ugh, jerk." Ember punches his shoulder.

"Ouch! I was just teasing. To lighten up the mood and all." Danny rubs his throbbing shoulder. "That hurt, Ember. No need to be so grou–"

He stops. His eyes widen in shock as Ember quickly gives him a kiss on cheek.

"Shut up dipstick," she says, blushing. She then mutters, "That's for thanks. For tonight I mean. And the gifts. Especially this turquoise necklace. I really liked it."

A goofy smile slowly creeps up Danny's face. He then surprised Ember as he suddenly hugs her. She blushes at his sudden advance. And as the moment seems to end, Danny suddenly realizes what he had done. He quickly backs away and rubs his head.

"Umm..." He starts.

Ember coughs. "Well that was umm...interesting."

Danny blushes. "Sorry."

"I-It's okay dipstick." She blushes as well.

"I uh...I have one more gift for you."

"Oh, it's okay baby pop. You don't have too. You've given me so much already."

"No, it's okay Ember. I insist."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. But first, I need you to close your eyes first. It's a surprise." Danny smiles.

Ember rolls her eyes."Ugh, you're such a dipstick."

"Just do it." He chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." Ember closes her eyes and waits for whatever the dipstick was up too.

"You ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be," she says dryly.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

As Ember waits for whatever gift the dipstick was going to give her, she suddenly feels soft and warm lips on her own. To say the least, Ember was shocked as hell. All that processed through her brain was that _'the dipstick is kissing me!'_ After a moment of shock, she kisses him back. Her hand crawls up to his neck and hair, while Danny's hand makes it to her hair and the small of her back.

They stayed like that for two minutes until Danny breaks first as he needs air. Their foreheads touch as they were lost in each other's eyes. Slowly, they start to laugh.

"Wow. That was amazing dipstick," Ember says.

"You're amazing Ember."

"You got that right baby pop." She smirks.

Danny smiles. "So...does this make us, what?"

"What makes us what baby pop?" She teases.

"You know. Us."

"Hmm, what's that?" Ember grins, taunting him to say those words.

Danny blushes. "Ember, w-will you be my...girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Ember feigns thinking about it.

Danny pouts.

She just snickers. "How about this? How does this answer your question?" Ember leans in for a deep kiss.

As they break away, Danny just sighs in contentment, "Wow."

She giggles.

"Hey, you giggled." Danny pokes her cheek.

"Yeah, so?" She huffs, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." He grins. "It's just cute when you giggle."

"Yeah, yeah." She blushes. "So, what now?"

"Well, how about a date next Friday?"

"Sounds good, baby pop."

The two share another kiss as they seal the deal. Little did they know that a certain green-haired ghost was spying on them.

"You go girl," Kitty whispers as she takes a photo of the two new couple.

_**~oOo To Be Continued oOo~**_

* * *

**AN:**

**Woooh, DxE forever!**

**I really planned this to be a two-shot only, but I have an idea for a part 3 X3**

**Do you guys want me to write a part 3 for this? It'll be fun XD**

**Remember to Read &amp; Review**

**It's only a button away ;D**


	3. Part 3: A Velvet Box

**AN:**

**Okay, first of all. Sorry for the long Hiatus. But it's okay now since I'm back in writing DP fics and giving ya'll sweet and fluffy DxE!**

**And without further ado, here's Part 3 of McLain's Secret Admirer ^.^**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 3: A Velvet Box oOo~**_

A blue-haired ghost rocker flies by the everlasting green sky of the Ghost Zone with the world's white-haired hero and her official boyfriend by the way, Danny Phantom, beside her. The two had just come out of their date a while ago and were now talking and laughing with each other in laced hands. This happy scene had become a usual thing happening in the Ghost Zone as most of its residents already knew and had accepted their relationship. The same can be said in the human world. The media has been booming for quite some time with Amity Park's hero dating the Ghost Zone's rock n roll princess. They cheered on for the lovely couple, although others only looked on of what could have been. Danny's parent's already knew of his relationship with the ghost rocker even before the news scattered wide, as well as his sister and two best friends. They knew that if the girl made him happy, and vice-versa, then they would be happy. Besides, who would want to separate these two if you see how perfectly happy they were. The only question now is, when will the halfa pop up the question...

_**~oOo Ember's Realm oOo~**_

"Here we are. This is the last stop for the day, milady," Danny says in a high-class accent. "Hope you enjoyed the day with me. But I already know the answer judging by the way you can't take your eyes off me." He smirks.

Ember just bursts out laughing. "Babypop, you're such a nerd! That was just so lame. It doesn't suite you."

Danny joins in her laugh as well. He then floats over to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

Ember stops laughing and just stares at her babypop's beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Well, I like making you laugh. You're so cute when you do," Danny says. "It reminds me of a voice of an angel. And that's you, Emy. My beautiful flaming angel."

She blushes at that, his sweet words enticing her.

Slowly, the two leans their faces to one another, closing their eyes in the process. Their lips meet, and everything was just fireworks all over again. Ember snakes her hand to his hair, while Danny pulls her body closer to his, deepening the kiss.

After minutes of making-out, Danny breaks the kiss, panting for breath, while Ember just looks at him in a daze. A smile appears on her face, and she gives him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, babypop."

"Goodnight, my flaming angel. I love you, Ember." He blushes.

She blushes as well. "I love you too, Danny."

The couple share another kiss before Danny bids goodbye and flies back home. Ember smiles at his retreating figure. Eventually, she walks in her realm happy as she'll ever be in her entire afterlife. She was surprised however by the figure sitting casually on her couch.

"Kitty, what are you doing here? It's past-" She looks at her clock. "-midnight."

"Hey, girlfriend." Kitty grins. "I know it's late and all. But you know, and I know that ghosts don't need to sleep. It's just a habit we got when we were human, soooo...I just want to say that I broke into your realm - as usual - and waited here all by myself for you to come back from your date with Danny." She wiggles her eyebrows. "And tell me all the deets about your lovey-dovey date with your one and only babypop."

"Well, if you really want to know." Ember grins and floats toward the couch, taking off her guitar from her back and putting it by the side before sitting down with Kitty. "Just like any other date the dipstick, it was wonderful and amazing. But this time, he made it even more special than the last."

"Aw, so sweet. Sooooo, how'd it go? I'm dying to know," she says in a sing-song voice.

"The first thing we did was have lunch at the mall where we then watched a movie about some aliens guarding the galaxy or something."

"Ooohh, what was it about?"

A sly grin appears on Ember's face, shrugging. "Well, I really didn't get the story much as I was umm...too busy having a make-out session with the dipstick."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!" Kitty pounces on Ember, grinning and hugging her. "Soooo, you two kissed. And then...did something happen other than you two making-out. You know. Raising it to tier three, or maybe all the way up to fifteen. Heehee."

Ember blushes at what Kitty was trying to say. She shakes her head and pries Kitty off her. "No, nothing like that. Just...four. Babypop's not that ready to go with me. He's too innocent and well...it's only been a year since we got together. He's just not ready to go all the way." She says a matter-of-fact.

Kiity smiles. "You really do care about him."

"Of course, I care about him." She looks down. "Hell, I care about him more than I care about myself," she says the last part softly.

"Ember."

She looks at her best friend, smiling. "You remember what you said about compatible partners."

She nods. "Yeah, why?"

"Well." Ember twirls the end of her hair. "I really think that babypop's the one."

Kitty grins. "Really! I'm so happy for you!" She hugs her best friend. Ember reciprocates the embrace. As they sat there hugging, Ember continues her story date with the dipstick.

"After the movie, we went shopping. He bought me shoes and...dresses."

Kitty snickers. "I bet you refused and told him that wearing a dress wasn't your style. After all, it was really hard in persuading you to wear that dress on your very first date with your secret admirer."

Ember smirks. "Yes I did. And I thank you for that."

"No problemo. Anything for my favorite girlfriend."

Ember smiles. "But you know. I kinda changed my mind about it."

"Hmm?"

"Babypop told me that I looked hot in that outfit. Said that it makes me more sexier."

"Oh no he didn't."

"Oh yes he did." Ember blushes.

"Wow, Em. Just how many make-out sessions did you two had?"

Ember counts on her fingers. "Umm, just about six. Not counting the pecks and kisses."

"I thought you said he was innocent."

She shrugs. "He is."

"Well, what happened next?"

"After leaving what we bought in babypop's room, the two of us flew to the beach and walked along its shores, while watching the sunset."

Kitty's eyes starts to twinkle. "Oh how romantic."

"If you think that's romantic. It just gets better."

"Ooohh, tell me, tell me."

"We had dinner on a fancy restaurant. And let me just say that the food there...was totally legit. Period."

"Aw, I wish Johnny would someday take me to a place like that." Kitty smiles, daydreaming. "It must be so romantic."

"Yeah. I think I've never been this happy before in my entire life and afterlife. Danny's just so...amazing. He's just everything that I want."

"Aw." Kitty purrs, grinning. However, that grin soon fades as she sees her best friend tearing up. It was really weird seeing her like this. The first time was crazy, but this... "Ember."

She wipes away her tears, slightly smudging her make-up. "I love him. I really love Danny."

"..."

"You know, after the meal, he stood up and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. It was a slow dance, and I just cling onto him, enjoying the music and being with him. But what made my dead heart beat again was when he softly sang my song to me with his last words being 'I'll always remember your name'."

Ember starts to sob, and Kitty quickly hugs her best friend. "Ember, I'm really glad you met him. I'm glad that he makes you the most happiest ghost rocker in the entire world."

Ember chuckles and composes herself, wiping away her tears. "Ah, I really don't get why I'm being so emotional."

"It's just that you really love Danny." Kitty replies.

Ember just nods. "I think I need a rest."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." Ember waves goodbye as Kitty exits her realm. Grabbing her guitar, she flies to her room and puts it on the wall, before going to bed.

_**~oOo A Few Hours Later oOo~**_

A sudden beep wakes up a sleeping Ember. It was the phone that Danny had given her. Looking at it, Ember sees that she has a text message from POPSICLE17. Smiling, Ember opens it, reading it softly.

_My Flaming Angel_

_Sorry for texting you this early. But I really need you to meet me at the park at the hill right now._

_Sorry again for disturbing your sleep. Hugs and sweet kisses,_

_Danny_

Looking at her phone's time, it was 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Hmm, why so early, dipstick?"

Getting off the bed, Ember puts on the turquoise necklace Danny had given her. She then looks at herself in the mirror, before grabbing her guitar and exiting her realm.

_**~oOo Amity Park oOo~**_

Ember arrives at the dark and empty park. The sun hasn't risen yet, and she wonders why the dipstick would want to meet her this early in the morning. It didn't make any sense.

Just as she flies by the hill, searching the disptick, a fast breeze washes over her, and she suddenly finds herself in his arms. It was so fast and so sudden. She didn't even notice him at all until he had embraced her.

"Babypop?"

"Morning, Emy."

She looks up at him, smiling and pecking him on the lips. "So what's up, dipstick? What's so important that you wanted me here with you so early in the morning?"

Danny smiles. "Today, we're gonna watch the sunrise together."

Ember blinks her eyes. "That's all."

"Yup."

"Really? That's it? You're such a dipstick you know that." She laughs.

Danny just chuckles and kisses her, silencing her laugh.

While their lips were together, Danny floats them down on a hill with a single tree on top of it. There, the two sat, while continuing their make-out session.

Ember's hands were on his chest and hair, while Danny's was by her hips. His right hand then snakes up to her flaming hair, twirling and stroking it. Ember smiles at that. She likes it when Danny plays with her hair. It feels as though her heart beats again.

She moans in his mouth, and Danny breaks the kiss, blushing at the sound Ember had made.

The couple stare at each other, both of them smiling. The two then lie on the grass, cuddling with each other.

"I love you, Ember."

"I love you too, dipstick."

He looks at her, grinning. "Hey Emy."

"Hmm."

"Let's ask each other questions, while we're waiting for the sunrise to come."

Ember pouts. "Really? I was kinda hoping that I'd get to sleep with you." Her eyes then widen, and she blushes at what she had said.

Danny blushes too.

"Umm, I uh...l-let's just go with that ask a question thing you were talking about. Forget about what I said...okay."

Danny just nods, though the blush still didn't leave his face. "Uh, okay. I'll go first. Hmm." He looks up at the dim sky. "I just learned a few weeks ago that the humans that died and became a ghost changed their name so they could live on their new life, or uh...afterlife." He looks back down to her. "I was wondering what yours was. You know, before you...died."

"..."

"It's okay if you don't tell me. I know it's personal and all. But I really wanted to know everything-"

Ember cuts him off as she gives him a soft kiss. "Amberline."

"Amberline." Danny mumbles, as if tasting a new flavor in his mouth. He then looks at her in the captivating emerald green eyes. "I love it, Amberline."

Ember blushes. "Just Amber would be fine. But I really prefer the name Ember now."

Danny nods, smiling. "Okay, my flaming angel. Your turn."

"Hmm, let me see..."

"..."

"..."

"...Emy-"

"I wonder. When did you start having feelings for me, babypop?"

Danny smiles at that as he wanders through his memories. "Do you remember that one concert you had in Canada?

"Canada?"

"At Ontario."

"Ah. You had to crash my concert, didn't you?"

He chuckles. "Well, it was a good thing I was there."

"Yeah, I totally kicked your butt back then." She smirks.

Danny wrinkles his nose. "Did not. I perfectly remember being the one who kicked YOUR butt."

"Oh, you forgot how I blasted you to that giant screen."

"No, but that was-"

"Or the part where I torched your butt with my flaming hair."

"Well that was hot and sexy and all, but-"

"And that I brought down the house with a maximum-charged power chord."

He smirks. "The part where YOU destroyed your concert with that attack."

Ember stops at that. "Umm...okay, I guess that was kinda my fault. Though I perfectly remember that nobody got hurt."

Danny smiles. "And that's where my crush started."

Ember scrunches her brows. "What? Because I destroyed my own concert."

He shakes his head, chuckling. "No, it was because you saved a little girl from being crushed when a metal cable was about to fall down on top of her. I saw you swooping down without hesitation, getting her out of there. You even hugged her while she trembled and cried in your arms. That night, I saw you in a different light. My view of you started to change, and I began to have feelings for you." He looks at her, caressing her face. Leaning in, he gives her a chaste kiss.

As they break away, Ember looks down, laying her head on his chest. "I don't remember that part. Saving the girl and all. It's...vague really."

"Ember."

"Hmm."

"I love you."

Ember sits up and looks down at her babypop, eyes looking back at her with so much love and full of innocence. "I love you too...Danny."

She leans down and kisses him. Their kiss was different this time. It wasn't out of affection and lust or out of need and contentment. It was something else. Something more pure. And it flares up her fiery hair, while his breath forms little snowflakes around both their mouths.

As they break away, the two just stare at each other as if in a trance. They didn't even notice that the sun was now rising, bringing in its light to the ghostly town of Amity Park. It was only when the sun was halfway, that Danny snaps out of his daze.

"Emy, look!" He sits up, pointing at the sun.

Ember turns around to watch the sunrise. And it was a beautiful sight to see. "Amazing. It's so beautiful. You know, I've never watched the sunrise like this before. Thank you, babypop. For taking-" As she looks back at her boyfriend, she sees him kneeling on the grass with a small velvet box in his hand. Her eyes then widen as realization hits her. "Babypop...is that?"

Danny opens the velvet box for her to see.

She gasps at what she saw. It was a beautifully decorated engagement ring that matches her turquoise necklace. She looks up to the dipstick's eyes, tears starting to form.

Danny smiles and asks her the question. "Ember, my beautiful flaming angel. Will you marry me?"

To say the least, Ember was shocked as hell. She couldn't form any words. She wanted to answer him, but her voice just wouldn't work. And then, it came. Tears slid down her eyes, and she sobs, not in sadness, but with pure happiness.

Danny frowns. This was the first time that he ever saw his flaming angel cry. And he was worried that maybe it was too soon for him to propose. But that was soon crushed as Ember embraced him wholeheartedly.

"Yes, Danny. Yes. Yes. Yes. My answer's a yes." she cries, repeatedly.

Danny smiles and hugs her back, comforting his new fiancée. He was engage to the most beautiful girl in his world. His one and only.

As Ember's cry dies down, Danny leans back from their embrace and wipes away her tears.

"I love you, Ember."

"I love you too, Danny."

The newly engage couple lean on for a kiss to seal the deal. And just like the earlier kiss, it was out of pure love.

_**~oOo To Be Continued oOo~**_

* * *

**AN:**

**Yehey, it's finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this even though it took me like 3 months to update.**

**Anyway, I'll be updating my other DP fic "In Another Time" as well. Watch out for it, I'll update soon ^.^**


	4. Part 4: A Perfect Wedding

**AN:**

**Okay, okay, I couldn't help but a write a part 4 for this X)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admier Part 4: A Perfect Wedding oOo~**_

A blue-haired ghostly rocker looks at herself in front of the mirror. Eyes set on determination, but with little hints of nervousness and anxiety. Ember wasn't usually one to be afraid. Her first kiss sure wasn't scary. First concert was so so. Hell, even waking up and learning that you're a ghost didn't deter her that much. No, Ember McLain fears nothing, whether they be lousy ghost hunters, Walker's suckish prison, the intimidating Ghost King Pariah Dark, or even the ever annoying Klemper. Whatever thing they'll throw at her, she'll rise above through the ashes like a reborn phoenix. But this time...

This time was different.

"Okay, Ember. This is it. No backing out of this one. This is your day. Everyone's eyes are on you."

Closing them, she inhales a deep breath, and then exhales it through her mouth to calm down her building nerves. It was a breathing technique she'd always do right before any of her concerts, though performing on stage doesn't actually scare her. She only does that out of reflex rather than necessity.

After a few seconds of silence, a knock on a door jolts her back to reality. She turns back around to look at the person coming in. It was none other than her ever loyal best friend, Kitty. She wore a beautiful purple strap dress that crisscrosses at the back with matching stiletto heels. Instead of her usual fly away hairstyle, she had it in an up do fashion that was slightly leaning to the right side.

The green-haired ghost crosses her arms and looks at Ember with a wide grin and glittering sharp eyes. "Wow, girlfriend. You really look hawt and gorgeous in that dress. Guys are sooo gonna drool over and worship you."

Ember smirks. "Yeah well, too bad. She's already taken. Her wedding starts in less than an hour."

"And I bet that the groom's gonna be so in love all over again when you walk down that aisle."

Ember giggles, and Kitty couldn't help but smile. When Ember had started dating Danny, she noticed how her girlfriend slowly changed for the better. Ember still kept her punk rock image. But when it was only them or with Danny, she would open up and break away from the mask she wore ever since she became a ghost. It was like seeing her back again when they were human.

Kitty's eyes soften. "I'm so happy for you, Em."

Ember looks at her, and then smiles. "Me too." She then makes her way toward her best friend and gives her a thankful hug. "Without you, I think I would never have gotten together with the dipstick. You're the best friend I could ever hope for. Thanks, Kitty."

She reciprocates the hug, a wide smile painting her lips. "You're welcome, Ember."

After the two break apart, Kitty helps her best friend in any way she can, fussing over her dress, hair, and make-up.

Ember lets out an exasperated sigh. "Kitty, I'm fine. I look gorgeous and hot remember."

She holds up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I was just making sure that everything's perfect."

"Kitty, if there is one thing I'm certain about is that just by being married to my baby pop will make this a perfect wedding."

Grinning at her words, Kitty's eyes gleams with mischief. "Ooooh, I get it now. Meow."

Ember tilts her head to the side. "Huh?"

Kitty wiggles her eyebrows. "Marrying Danny has its benefits—like you know—getting to _that_ part."

"_That_ part?"

"Yes, _that_ part."

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that again? My brain is too stupid to pick up what you're trying to say," she says sarcastically.

Kitty pouts. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really," she says dryly.

Kitty scoffs and rolls her eyes. She then puts both her hands on her hips. "Okay, I'll just ask you this question. What do couples _after_ they get married?

Ember crosses her arms. "Well, there will be a wedding reception. And after that, Danny and I will..." Her eyes widen as realization sinks in. A blush creeps up from her neck to her pale cheeks and ears as she think of what the two of them would do in b—.

A sly smile slowly forms on Ember's lips. And just by seeing her reaction, Kitty lets out a squeal, hugging the ghost rocker with all her might. "I'm so very, very, very happy for you, Em!"

"Agh, Kitty. Y-You're crushing m-me."

The biker ghost quickly pulls away. "Oh, sorry. Just got super excited at the prospect of being an aunt to you and Danny's children."

Ember was taken aback by her statement. "Whoa, isn't it a little too early for us to be thinking about that?"

"Oh, right. We need to get you and Danny married first, before making mini-yous and mini-hims."

Ember frowns.

Kitty holds up her hands. "Okay, okay. Too early." She then grins evilly. "Buuuut, I can tell how you really, _really_ want Danny. Don't lie to me." She cuts Ember off before she could deny it. "Anyways, with the two of you hounding on each other and having the time of your lives, afterlives, whatever, it would be impossible not to accidentally have a—you know—special surprise, if you know what I'm talking about." She wiggles her eyebrows.

Ember blushes madly, and Kitty laughs in a fit of giggles. The ghost rocker lets out a growl. "If you weren't my maid of honor right now, I wouldn't hesitate to torch and burn you until you turn into a crispy pile of ghost meat that I'll be presenting to the Lunch Lady as a token of my goodwill."

Despite the venom of her voice and words, Ember's threat wasn't taken seriously as Kitty continues her laugh, which pisses the ghost rocker more. But soon, her fit of giggles gradually diminishes.

Ember huffs and crosses her arms. Kitty holds up her hands. "Okay, okay, stop it. Gotcha" She then gives her a smile. "Anyways, are you ready?"

"Of course," she says as if it were obvious. "Who do you think I am?"

Turning around and opening the door, Kitty looks back and grins like a sly kitty-kat. "You're the soon to be Mrs. Fenton."

She winks at the ghost rocker, before exiting the room and leaving Ember to blush again for the third time. After about a moment, Ember snaps out of it and walks back to the table and mirror. She looks at herself one last time, checking if everything's alright, and then picks up the bouquet of white roses sitting at the table, before leaving the room.

Once outside, Ember sees that the procession was starting with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton walking in. After a while, they were followed by her bridesmaids, and then it was her maid of honor.

"Okay, Ember. This is it." Taking a deep breath, she makes her way toward the door, readying herself as she waits for the wedding music to begin.

It seemed like an eternity, and she fingers her engagement ring that was slipped on her necklace. But finally, the wedding music starts, and the doors open, letting everyone inside see the bride.

Down by the altar, Danny Fenton's breath hitches as he sees Ember in her bridal gown. He looks in awe and amazement as she walks down the aisle like an angel brought down by the heavens. She was wearing a strapless white gown with the back hem trailing behind complete with a pair of long white gloves that stops by her palms with a beautiful intricate design snaking to her lower arm up until the elbow. Her flaming hair was braided and curled into a bun with metallic white pins holding it in place, and a small tiara on top. She wore her turquoise necklace, and he could see that the engagement ring was slipped on its chain beside the wing. That brought a wide grin on Danny's lips. But what captivated him were her beautiful emerald green eyes staring right back at him. And in that moment, he falls in love with her all over again.

Everyone's eyes fall upon Ember as she carries the bouquet of white roses and walks down the aisle with a bright smile. Sitting at the right front pew was Maddie and Jack.

"Jack, look how beautiful our future daughter-in-law is." Maddie beams.

Jack grins, pumping out his fist. "Now that's what I call a Fenton, even if she's a ghost."

Other guests on the groom's side were his grandparents, relatives, Mr. Lancer, the former students of Casper High namely, Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, and Valerie, Valerie's Dad, Frostbite, Pandora, Wulf, Cujo, Dora the Dragon Ghost, and Danny's clone/cousin, Danielle.

"Man, Fenton's really lucky to marry someone as hot as Ember McLain," Dash says.

"Huhuhu, it should've been me walking down the aisle to get married with my Danny," Paulina cries.

"Please, you've treated him like dirt when we were at school. How did you expect he'd end up with you?" Valerie retorts.

"Guys, shush," Star says, "We're at a wedding here." She then smiles at Kwan, holding hands with him.

Mr. Lancer looks at the bride, and then at the groom. He smiles. "Looks like Mr. Fenton has a bright future ahead. I can't believe they're growing up fast."

"Lady Ember is so lucky to have Sir Phantom," Dora says.

"Yes, what an excellent choice, Great One." Frostbite approves.

Pandora nods. "A champion deserves only the best."

Cujo and Wulf barks in agreement.

"Nice one, cuz." Danielle gives a thumbs up.

On the bride's side, the guests were Youngblood, his ghost parrot, Desiree, Bertrand, Walker and his goons, the Lunch Lady with the Box Ghost in tow, other ghosts, a few old people she knew back in the days, and with great reluctance, Klemper.

"Argh, my first mate, Ember's a-gettin' hitched." Youngblood raises his hook arm. "Let's celebrate with a drink of ale."

"Capt'n, you're too young to drink." The parrot shakes its bony head.

"Aw man."

"A half-human getting married with a full ghost. Now that's against the rules. But with the master of time saying it so, I guess I can give a leeway this time," Walker says.

"Oh look sweetie." The Lunch Lady nudges the Box Ghost. "I wish we'll have a wonderful wedding like this in the future."

"Ugh—"

Desiree suddenly appears before the two. "So you have wished it, so—you know the rest." She waves a magical green mist around them.

Klemper looks at the wishing ghost. "Will you be my friend?"

"Eh...no," she says dryly.

Down by the altar was Clockwork as the wedding's officiant. On the right were Danny's groomsmen, Johnny 13, Skulker, Technus, while on the left were Ember's bridesmaids, Jazz, Sam, Spectra. Next was the maid of honor, Kitty. And the best man was Tucker.

Skulker sighs, "Why am I even here?"

"Why? We are here to be the groomsmen for the groom." Technus explains.

"What he means is that why he's even on his ex's wedding." Johnny snickers.

"Don't remind me." Skulker looks to the side at the maid of honor, who in turn stares daggers at him and cracks her knuckles, making him gulp. "I think they only invited me to rub their wedding in my face."

Johnny rubs his chin. "Well, that would be Ember's idea of revenge."

"It's your fault she left you in the first place." Technus agrees.

Skulker heaves a sigh.

"I can't believe my brother's actually getting married." Jazz beams with joy.

"Yeah, I really had no idea it would be Ember," Sam says.

Jazz nudges Sam's arm. "Are you still sad about you and Danny?"

Sam was about to reply, but Spectra suddenly cuts in on their conversation. "I'd be ecstatic if you would brood all day at this wedding. Your misery is really good for my skin."

Sam rolls her eyes. "Yeah well, not gonna happen." She then looks at the bride and the groom. "If Danny's happy with Ember, then I'm content with just this."

Kitty hears what Sam said and smiles at that. Tucker glances at Danny and smirks as he sees his best friend staring stupidly at his bride. He chuckles at that.

When Ember reaches the altar, Danny snaps out of his daze and leans to her side, grinning. "You really look hot and sexy in that dress, Emy."

She smirks. "You don't look that bad yourself, dipstick." She then licks her lips at him, making his knees go weak, and heart to beat faster. A blush flushes his cheeks, and Ember giggles at that. She flashes him her cocky grin, before looking at Clockwork. Smiling sheepishly, Danny follows suite.

Clockwork addresses the wedding guests. "We have been invited here today to witness and celebrate the uniting in marriage of Ember Rose McLain and Daniel James Fenton. They are taking the first step of their new beginning, their new life and afterlife together. The ability and desire for one being to love another is perhaps the most precious and fulfilling gift that has been entrusted to us. It is an all-consuming task, a lifelong endeavor—the journey we've been preparing for all of our lives and afterlives."

Turning his attention to the two, Clockwork changes from adult to child. "Loving someone is a reason to stretch beyond our limits, to become more for the sake of the other. It is to look into the soul of your beloved and accept what you see." He then changes to his old form. "Loving is the ultimate commitment which challenges humans and ghosts to become all that we are meant to be. We are more than just a separate existence."

Danny and Ember smile at that. Clockwork nods, and then addresses the guests again, moving back the cycle to his adult form. "As they join in marriage today, Ember and Daniel are announcing to the world that they are welcoming that challenge."

Ember hands out the bouquet of white roses over to her maid of honor. She then turns around to face her one and only baby pop. Danny grins and holds out his hands to Ember's, entwining them lovingly. After that, Clockwork turns to the groom. "Danny, your vows please."

Danny nods, and then looks solely at his lover's eyes. "I, Daniel Fenton, take you, Ember McLain, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward to forever. I love you, Ember."

Most of the guests had tears in their eyes, especially a certain Hispanic A-Lister. Ember smiles at him, emerald green eyes filled with so much love and devotion. Clockwork then turns to the bride. "Ember, your vows please."

She nods. "I, Ember McLain, take you, Danny Fenton, to be my friend, my lover, and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity. I love you, Danny." A lone tear falls down her cheeks, and Danny carefully wipes it away with his right hand.

Clockwork nods at the best man. With a wide smile, Tucker takes out the bride's wedding band, and then hands it over to the groom.

Danny holds Ember's left hand. "Ember, with this ring, I join my life with yours." He slips the wedding band on her ring finger.

Ember's eyes shine like the burning sun. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but a tap from her left shoulder makes her turn around. A smiling Kitty-Kat holds out the groom's wedding band, winking at her.

Blushing slightly a bit at her urges, Ember takes the ring, and then holds Danny's left hand with her own. She looks up at his beautiful baby blue. "Danny, with this ring, I join my afterlife with yours." She slips the wedding band on his ring finger.

Clockwork lets out a ghost of a smile. "It is my honor to announce you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. You may now kiss the bride."

Stepping closer, Danny cups Ember's cheek lovingly with his right and the other entwines with her fingers, while Ember places her free hand on top of his. They slowly close their eyes as they lean in on the kiss. Their lips touch. It was soft and chaste, but with an underlying raw amount of passion and love. Cheers and claps break out as the newlywed couple seal the deal. Ember's hair flares up and nearly burns the ceiling. At the same time, frost creeps up from Danny's lips to hers. Snowflakes start to falls down from the ceiling, but some of them melt near the couple. Awe and wonder behold the entire congregation as they witness the amazing scene before them as this was the first time anyone has ever seen a halfa and a ghost come as one.

Danny and Ember break out of their kiss, slightly panting for breath. The two gaze at each other's eyes, deep in a trance-like state. And a smile slowly forms their lips.

"I love you, Ember."

"I love you too, Danny."

Clockwork looks at the newlywed couple, already seeing a bright future ahead, not just for them, but of the entire world and the Ghost Zone. Just then, a smile breaks his impassive face. A bright future indeed. He especially finds their little ones very charming.

_**~oOo To Be Continued oOo~**_

* * *

**AN:**

**DxE FOREVER!**

**Haha, anyways, originally, I planned to write a wedding reception. But from a request, I wrote their wedding instead. I really had a hard time writing this because I really don't know much about weddings, so I had to research through the internet...and more research through the internet. Thank you google X)**

**Anyways, as I said, I wanted a wedding reception, so I'll be writing the part 5 of this story about the wedding reception. It'll have more fluffs than in the wedding. What do you guys say? Hahaha XD**

**Also, I'll write this story as complete because I'm too lazy to change it haha!**

**I'll be updating "In Another Time" either this week or next week, depending on my busy schedule.**

**Ciao ^.^**


	5. Part 5: A Special Surprise

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 5: A Special Surprise oOo~**_

Claps, cheers and whistles erupt from the congregation as they congratulate the newlywed couple. Danny Fenton and now Ember Fenton shift their loving gaze from each other to the bustling crowd. Danny smiles, and then looks back at his new wife. A huge happy grin paints his lips as he entangles his arm over hers, making her smile back in return. "Shall we?"

Ember tightens her hold on his arm, grinning at him. "What do you think, dipstick. It's better than standing here all day."

He laughs. "Yeah, you're right."

Before they could walk down the aisle, a tap on Ember's shoulder takes her attention away. She looks back to see Kitty smirking, who then hands out the bouquet of white roses over to her. "You're forgetting your flowers, Em. You're supposed to toss them later so I can catch it remember." She grins. "Don't let Danny take up _all_ your mind. You have to squeeze in some for your dear best friend too."

Ember laughs at that. "Don't worry, I won't." She then looks back at Danny. "Well, shall we?"

He grins. "Anything for my Mrs. Fenton."

Ember blushes, smiling. "Yeah, well...don't forget that you were my baby pop first."

Together, the newlywed start to walk down the aisle, passing by their parents—in laws in Ember's case—and friends who are either human or ghost. The couple are then followed by the best man and the maid of honor, and then the bridesmaids with their respective groomsman, though Kitty immediately disregards that tradition and partners up with Johnny, replacing Jazz and making her move along to the maid of honor's place with the best man.

The couple nears the double doors and opens them to the main building's entrance hall. At the other side is another set of double doors, though this one is made of glass. There, they could see multitudes of anxious people waiting outside with their cameras ready.

"Wow, Danny. Just how many paparazzi are we having?" Ember asks, staring wide eyed.

The halfa just laughs. "Not sure. But with how our wedding is on the news and all, I'm guessing more than a lot."

She crosses her arms. "Hn, I told you we should've done the wedding in the Ghost Zone. At least the folks there know when not to snoop around where they shouldn't."

"Why? I thought a rock star such as yourself would love her name chanting fans."

Ember shrugs. "Well, of course, yeah, but..." She grins slyly at her husband. "I wouldn't mind trading it if it was you screaming my name."

Hearing that, Danny couldn't help but blush at the thought of what they were gonna _do_ later on.

Suddenly, a cough interrupts them. The young couple looks behind to see Jazz and the other guests looking at them.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there all day dreaming about your honeymoon? You're holding up the line." Jazz smirks.

"Dude, I get that you want to be alone with your new wife, but we still have a party to attend to." Tucker grins.

"Yeah, don't skip out." Kitty chips in. "Ember, I want that bouquet when you toss it. Oh, and Danny, make sure to aim the garter at Johnny."

Ember looks away with a smile, while Danny just nods his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that. We'll get a move on," the halfa says. He then surprises Ember, causing her to yelp, by suddenly lifting her up and carrying her like a bride should be.

The ghost diva quickly wraps her arms around his neck, face flushed. "Dipstick, didn't I tell you _not_ to carry me after our wedding where a _lot_ of people will see us? I have a rock star image to maintain too."

Danny shakes his head. "Nope, sorry. Didn't hear you say that." He then grins. "Besides, even if I _did_ hear you say that, I'd probably not listen and go with it anyway."

Ember was about to snort a reply, but Danny suddenly leans in and kisses her nose, causing her to shut up as he strides over to the entrance door. He phases the two of them through it, turning tangible as they got outside where they are then greeted by numerous flashes and loud cheers.

"Eeeeehhh! They're here!"

"Look, they're _soooo_ cute together!"

"Mr. Danny Phantom! How does Amity Park's hero feel being married to a hot ghost rock star?!"

"Uhh...I—" Danny didn't get a chance to finish what he was about to say as the female population of the crowd squeals in delight at just hearing his handsome voice.

"Ember McLain! We love you!" Fan girls and boys alike suddenly scream her name, making the blue-haired ghost's fiery hair to dance and burn.

One after another, reporters and fans alike surround the newlywed, while the paparazzi continuously assault them with their camera flashes.

Ember's pupils dilate. She blinks back her eyes and looks at Danny. "I _told_ you the Ghost Zone was better."

Danny smiles sheepishly. "Hehe, yeah..."

She sighs, "Well, might as well make the most of it."

He looks at her. "Huh? What do you mean make the most—"

Danny didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Ember suddenly grabs a hold of his tux's collar and forcefully locks her lips with his.

Squeals, ooohs, and aaahs erupt from the crowd. Flashes fire here and there as their public kiss is caught on camera.

As their kiss ends, Danny has a dazed look, while Ember grins triumphantly. Feeling confident, excited, and happy than ever, Danny transforms into his alter ego, his clothes transforming as well into his black and white jumpsuit with the trademark DP symbol on his chest. He then shoots out into the air, laughing merrily as he steals a kiss from his wife.

The crowd screams and cheers at the display of the lovey-dovey affection. And as the couple breaks away, Ember giggles and laughs with Danny as he flies them toward the direction of their wedding reception.

_**~oOo Amity Park oOo~**_

Ember closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing past her hair and face. She leans her head on her husband's sturdy shoulder, breathing in his scent. She still couldn't believe how lucky she is to be married with a great guy like Danny. Kitty really deserves an award or medal for persuading her to go on that first date with her special secret admirer.

Smiling to herself, Ember mumbles, "I love you, Danny."

Danny catches her comment and smiles. "I love you too, Ember. I'll love you for the rest of my eternity."

She laughs at that, but sports a blush all the same. "You are such a nerd, dipstick."

Danny pouts ever so cutely.

"But you're also sweet. And I really like that about you."

A grin replaces his pout. "I also like how I can make my flaming angel laugh."

She smiles at that, laying her head back down on his shoulder. "Yeah. I like how you make me happy too, baby pop."

"Hey, Ember."

"Hmm?"

Danny looks down and smiles sheepishly. "I didn't want to tell you this earlier because I was kinda embarrassed, and I wanted it as a special surprise. I'm just not sure how you'll react to it though."

Ember grabs his chin, tilting it so that his eyes could gaze into hers. She smirks. "What's to be embarrassed about? You're Danny Fenton. Awkward, nerdy guy by day and goody-goody hero Phantom by night...and kinda day as well...who managed to catch himself an amazing, steaming hot, and very sexy ghost rock star for his wife." She shrugs. "How I'll react to your special surprise, I'm not sure." She looks at him, grinning. "But whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it." She gives him a peck on the cheek. "I always do."

At this statement, Danny couldn't help but blush and smile. He is really lucky to have Ember as his wife. The only woman he would give his all to. He grins, giving a peck on the ghost's lips and making her pout as she wants more. He chuckles at that and looks on ahead, already seeing the place where the reception would be held. "Alright, get this. You know how when a girl gets married to a guy, her last name changes to the guy's last name, right?"

"Yeah." She nods. "Since the two of us are married, my last name's Fenton now." She grins slyly, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I like being your Mrs. Fenton, baby."

Danny shivers at Ember's hot breathe against his ear and neck, and he is even half tempted to just skip the reception and all. "A-Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that since you adopted my name, I, well...adopted yours."

As that said, Ember stops at what she is doing and looks at him with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"I adopted your name." He repeats. "My full name is now Daniel James McLain Fenton."

The ghost diva just continues to stare at him in shock, making Danny uneasy since he thought that maybe Ember didn't like it and that this isn't a good move for his part.

But that all soon diminishes as Ember suddenly crashes her lips against his, her arms snaking around his head and holding onto him tight. Danny stops and hovers in the place as he reciprocates the gesture by pulling her body into his, deepening the kiss.

And as they break away, he looks into her almost teary-eyed face. "I take it that you like my special surprise."

"More than that, dipstick. I just…I…" She crashes her lips again to his with an underlying amount of passion...and lust. She just couldn't get enough of him as her hands roam around his body, going down lower and lower, which makes the halfa blush and break their kiss, panting for breath.

"Ember, we're in public. Someone might see us."

"At this height?" she retorts.

Danny replies with a look that says, 'You know what I mean'.

A growl could be heard emanating from the ghost diva. "Fine. But, Danny, I swear, if there's one thing I'll do, it's that I'll rock your world tonight."

The blush on the halfa's cheek gets even redder. "I...I don't even know what to reply to that."

Ember only grins slyly. "Don't worry, baby. You'll know soon enough."

He chuckles nervously at that.

Ember gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Aw, so cute. It's alright, Danny. I love you, remember. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

Hearing that, Danny shakes his head. "No. Ember, you know I would do anything for you. I love you, and I want to do it with _only_ you."

She smiles at his statement. "Well, we'll worry about that later tonight. Right now, I think Kitty would really appreciate if we attend our own wedding reception."

"Yeah, I guess so."

As he flies them toward their wedding reception, Ember tugs at his jumpsuit, making him look back at her.

"What is it, Ember?"

The rocker chick just smiles at him sheepishly. "I do love it, Danny."

The halfa immediately knew what she meant by 'it'. "I'm glad. I did it because I'm so madly in love with you. I love everything about you, Ember."

A blush forms on her cheeks at his honesty. "I love you too, baby."

The two kiss again, holding onto each other right as the sun bids goodbye for the night sky.

_**~oOo The Mayor's Manor oOo~**_

When Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius moved in to Amity Park to run for mayor, he had construction workers built him a large mansion. It was nine meters at least and very beautiful to look upon. However, when the asteroid happened, the place lost its owner. That is until a new mayor is elected. Apparently, the manor is named to the mayor. Nobody knows why, but the fact is that the mayor is the owner of the mansion as is written in the contract. And since Tucker Foley is now the new mayor of Amity Park, the mansion rightfully belongs to him. A good thing too as it is large enough to throw a party. Danny and Ember's wedding reception to be more exact.

Ghost and humans alike are enjoying each other's company, mingling and having their cocktail drinks or eating the appetizers. At the front is a stage where the emcee—actually emcees as in plural—stand in front of the microphone.

Danielle Phantom coughs on the mic, trying to get the guests' attention. Her co-emcee, Youngblood, quickly floats near the mic, and with a loud voice, shouts a greeting.

"What's up, peeps!"

Dani bonks the younger ghost in the head.

"Ow!" Youngblood just glares and pouts at the older girl. He sticks his tongue out to which the halfa replies with a roll of her eyes. The ghost boy then clears his throat, turning to the guests. "Anyways, good evening ladies and gents, ghost and humans alike. On your feet as we welcome the bridal party. Put your hands together for our hosts, Mom and Dad of the groom...uh, Jack and Maddie Fenton."

The guests stand up from their tables, clapping their hands as Jack and Maddie enter the room through an ornate double door. They have wide happy smiles painted on their faces as they follow the red carpet, heading over to their respective table. They wave at Dani, who then waves back at her adoptive parents.

Youngblood suddenly hands over the mic to the halfa and excuses himself. "I'll be right back. Too much fruit juice." He hurriedly flies away to the little men's room, leaving Dani behind alone to emcee.

She turns back to the guest. "Well, uh...anyway, for our bridesmaids and groomsmen, first we have is Nicolai Technus and Penelope Spectra."

Technus and Spectra enter the room, arms linked together and grinning at the guest's applause.

"Oh, the two really look cute together." The Lunch Lady comments with both gloved hands entwined with her partner's. "Right, Boxy?"

The Box Ghost just stares at her, and then at their joined hands. "Ugh..." He then holds up his hands in the air. "Beware!"

Beside them at the their table, Bertrand looks longingly at the redheaded ghost, sighing. "Hmph, it's not fair. I can be that tall too."

As the tech ghost and the humanly disguised female walk toward the table where Jack and Maddie was, Dani continues her introduction. "Technus is a technological genius, while Spectra likes to keep herself fresh and youthful by feeding off people's misery. So stay away, guys."

Technus laughs at his partner's face and moves aside from Spectra, while the latter glares at the younger halfa, crossing her arms as she sits down at their table. "Now that was uncalled for."

Dani rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Umm...sorry. I didn't know why I said that. It just kinda seemed natural." She then coughs. "I mean uh...a-anyway." She turns back to the guests. "The next one is Skulker and Sam Manson."

Sam and Skulker walk down to their table with Sam walking on ahead nonchalantly, leaving behind Skulker to skulk behind.

Dani sweats at that. "Er, Sam is Danny's best friend since like umm...elementary. And they used to date..." Dani's eyes widen, and she puts her hand by her mouth.

The room goes silent, and Sam looks at the younger halfa with a raised brow. "Really, Dani?"

Dani gives her a look that pleads, 'I'm soooo sorry'.

At the bridal party table, Technus lets out a low whistle. "Well, this is awkward," he says as Sam takes her seat beside him.

"Ugh, please don't even mention it." She bangs her head on the table.

Spectra grins, touching her smooth skin. "I told you you're misery is really good for my skin."

Sam bangs her head on the table again.

Across from her, Maddie reaches out and places a hand on the younger girl's hand.

Sam looks up to see the brunette giving her a comforting smile. She couldn't help but smile too. "Thanks, Mrs. Fenton. I'm okay now."

Maddie smiles and gives her one last reassuring squeeze. "No problem."

Back at the stage, Dani clears her throat. "S-Sorry again." She then looks at Skulker who is quietly tiptoeing to one of the exits. "Hey, where are you going? Are you...leaving?"

Caught on the act, Skulker looks back and turns around. "Oh, no. I was just uh...heading over to the bathroom. Yes! That's right, the bathroom." He then proceeds to go to said bathroom.

Dani crosses her arms. "Well, I wish you'd at least let me finish your introduction first."

Hearing the words 'I wish', Desiree the wishing ghost couldn't help but make the wish come true as she floats in the air. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." With a wave of her hand, both Dani and Skulker suddenly have glows around them.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Skulker demands as he is forcefully levitated to walk along the red carpet.

Dani on the other hand couldn't help but say the words coming out of her mouth. "Skulker is a ghost hunter who proclaims that he is the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. But I really think that's not true as Ember told me that he couldn't even find the remote when they were dating," Dani says without stop. She tries to cover her mouth to stop, but the words just keeps coming.

The room goes silent again at the awkward tension. Desiree on the other hand couldn't contain her laughter at the situation she unintentionally created.

"Stop laughing at me!" Dani growls, eyes glowing blue. And without intention, she shoots ice out of her hands and completely freezes the wishing ghost in her laughing pose. Surprised, the halfa looks down at her hands in wonder. "Whoa, did I just do that?" A large grin then finds its way to her lips. "I _did_ do that! I have ice powers!"

While Dani is busy celebrating her newly found powers, Skulker finishes his walk and grumpily sits down beside Spectra...skulking. Spectra on the other hand couldn't be more ecstatic at his misery.

"Wow, and I thought _I_ had it worse," Sam says as Skulker bangs his metal head on the table.

From the other side of the room, Pandora examines the large block of ice that contains the wishing ghost. "I think I find this wedding reception very entertaining. Very entertaining indeed."

"I do kinda feel bad for Lady Desiree. Its not her fault she can't control her wishing powers," Dora says as she tries to melt her ice prison.

Frostbite nods his head in agreement, arms crossed. "Yes. But the Great One would be pleased to know that his kin has an ice core like as himself."

Wulf lets out a bark and takes a lick at the ice, getting his tongue stuck in the process. Cute little Cujo soon follows his example and gets his tongue stuck as well.

While this is all happening, a green-haired ghost boy finishes his potty break and flies back on stage with another mic in tow. "Hey, what did I miss?"

_**~oOo To Be Continued oOo~**_

* * *

**AN:**

**The wedding reception got really long so I had to cut it. I'll post the next part after I finish writing the second half of the reception. It's 60%-ish done, so the wait isn't really that long-ish...I wish...Midterms really got me busy...**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this and will continue reading after I can post the next one :)**


	6. Part 6: A First Dance

**AN:**

**Okay, I didn't expect the reception to get this long... O.o**

**I'll update the final part (really really sure that's the final one) &amp; chapter 17 of In Another Time by April**

**! ! Disclaimer ! !**

**I don't own Danny Phantom and the song, "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 6: A First Dance oOo~**_

The newlywed were snickering and laughing to themselves as they watch the scene below. Danny had a hand to his mouth, while Ember had her arms on her stomach, trying really, _really_ hard not to burst out laughing, especially at the part where the wishing ghost got iced at her own joke.

"I knew that she'd at least have my ice powers. But this is all too funny." Danny wipes a tear. "Okay, okay, who said it was a good idea to put up Dani and Youngblood as emcees?"

Ember snickers. "_I_ did, Dipstick. Thought I'd get a kick out of it."

"Well?" He grins.

She covers her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. "I got a kick out of it." She holds back another snicker. "Never thought the baby dipstick would be the highlight of the party. I especially like the part where she mentioned about us and our exes."

"Yeah, well..." Danny rubs the back of his neck. "I kinda feel sorry for Sam."

"I don't with mine." She grins evilly. "I think that was a perfect revenge to humiliate that tin can. And I didn't even have to do anything except have you invite him as one of your best man."

"Yeah. But you did have Dani as the emcee. So that counts." He points out.

"But...okay, yeah. I guess so..." She scratches her head, pouting ever so cutely.

Danny chuckles to himself and suddenly pulls her to him. "I love it when you're this cute." He pecks her nose, her cheek, her ear, her jaw, and lastly her lips.

Ember giggles and looks at him slyly, purring as she snakes her arms around his neck. "Baby pop, I love it when you take charge like this."

As their faces inch closer and closer to one another, cheers and applause coming from below make the couple pull away and look back down.

Jazz and Johnny walk down the red carpet after Dani and Youngblood got their act together again. Their arms are linked which would make Kitty totally jealous.

"That would make Kitty totally jealous." Ember points out. "If by any chance my man's with some other chick..." She looks at Danny, smiling sweetly at him. "I'd burn his ass till there's nothing left of it."

Danny gulps audibly at that. "Hehe, you're not serious, are you?"

Ember just chuckles to herself, making Danny let out a nervous laugh.

Back down at the stage, Dani continues her introduction. "From the moment Danny was born, Jazz took it upon herself to care and protect him. And now, he's getting married! You must be really proud, sis!"

Jazz smiles and gives her adopted sister a thumbs up.

"Oh, and let's not forget big ol' Johnny here." Youngblood chips in on his mic. "He's a ladies man and wouldn't think of flirting with other girls when he sees one. It's like his brain has a large magnet on its own. Haha!"

"Hey, not cool." Johnny leaves his partner and flies in toward the green-haired boy, giving him a noogie.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, stop it!"

"Not if you take back what you said, squirt!" He growls.

Dani tries to calm them down. "Guys, you're making the reception look bad. I mean, look bad enough as it since I kinda accidentally froze one of our guests and had brought up some unnecessary things like _them_ being their exes and…" Dani stops herself from going down to that forbidden territory again and facepalms. And when she looks up to see that the two aren't stopping anytime soon, the halfa just sighs and casually points her hand at the two ghosts, freezing them mid-battle with her ice powers.

Back at the ceiling where the two are hiding, Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Ahahaha!"

Trying to contain her laughter too, Ember quickly puts a finger to his lips. "Dipstick...pfffftttt...they're gonna hear us."

As if on cue, Walker looks up at their direction from his seated table. Fortunately, Ember turns the both of them invisible just in time. Narrowing his soulless green eyes, Walker scans the room. But eventually, he gives up the search when he found none.

Sighing, Ember turns them back visible again. "C'mon, dipstick. Walker almost saw us."

Danny snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her close as he nibbles the finger still on his lips which makes her blush. "They won't see us, babe."

She raises an eyebrow at that. "Babe? What happened to my flaming angel?"

He grins. "Still there. Thought I'd just try babe."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, not happening."

"Why not?"

She pokes a finger at his chest. "Because I'm _not_ your babe."

"Huh? Why?" He pouts, feigning hurt.

Ember snickers, lightly slapping his shoulder. "I'm not your babe, dipstick, because _you're_ my babe."

"Ah, oh..."

She grins. "Think of something original why don't ya."

Danny lightly smiles. "Sure..."

While the couple was flirting with each other, Danielle dusts her hands and puts them by her hips as she turns back to face the audience who all sighs. "Well, that was interesting. Okay, next up are the maid of honor and the best man. Give it up for Kitty and Tucker Foley!"

Returning to their joyful mood, claps and applause arise from the guests as Kitty and Tucker enter the room, grinning happily as they head toward their table. That is until Kitty sees her boyfriend stuck in ice.

"Aw, Johnny. What did you do now?" she sighs and flies toward the ice, using her telekinesis to levitate the block of ice to the restroom with her following suite.

Dani scratches her head as she watches Kitty disappear to the bathroom. "Uh...okay, I admit that that was my fault." She then looks at Tucker who was by his lonesome at the red carpet.

"Uh, what just happened?" he asks to no one in particular.

Dani rubs her arm, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Ermm, it's a long story."

Tucker just shrugs and joins Sam by the table.

Back to the couple, Ember nudges Danny's side. "We're next, baby pop."

Quickly, the two phase out of the room, floating down from the ceiling to land near the entrance. From the other side, they could hear Danielle starting with the announcement.

Danny links his arm around Ember's. "Ready, flame?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Flame?"

"Yeah. You're my flame."

"Flame, huh." Ember looks on ahead, as if tasting the word in her mouth. She looks back at him, grinning. "I like it…babe."

He chuckles at that and links his arm with hers just as the two hear their cue.

"Okay, and now for the big moment, Ladies and Gentleman. Let's give a round of applause for our bride and groom, Ember and Danny Fenton!" Dani shouts.

As the newlywed enter the room they were previously in, they are greeted by loud applause coming from their families and friends, cheering and congratulating them for the first time as husband and wife.

Even though she tries to hide it, Ember couldn't help the tears of happiness trying to burst from her eyes. She closes them and leans her head on her husband's shoulder for support.

Danny notices it and places his right hand over hers in comforting silence. She looks at him, and their eyes meet. Danny gives her a loving smile and proceeds to lead his wife to the dance floor. He takes a glance at Technus, who then gets up from the bridal party table and flies over to the music player, connecting himself with it.

Soon, soft music starts to play as the couple walks by the stage and stop by the middle of the dance floor. Danny takes her left hand with his right, while his left places itself on her waist. Ember places her right hand on his shoulder and lays her head on his chest, closing her eyes as they sway with the music.

La La  
La la la la  
la la  
la la la...

Whispering to her ear, Danny suddenly sings along.

**"I like your smile"  
****"I like your vibe"  
****"I like your style"  
****"But that's not why I love you"**

Surprised, Ember looks at him with wide eyes. Danny grins, continuing the song.

**"And I, I like the way"  
****"You're such a star"  
****"But that's not why I love you"**

Removing the hand on her waist, he grabs her left with both hands and places them near his heart.

**"Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?"  
****"Do you feel what I feel too?"  
****"Do you need, do you need me?"  
****"Do you need me?"**

He caresses her soft pale cheeks, baby blue eyes lost in emerald green ones.

**"You're so beautiful"  
****"But that's not why I love you"  
****"I'm not sure you know"  
****"That the reason I love you"**

**"Is you being you, just you"  
****"Yeah, the reason I love you"  
****"Is all that we've been through"  
****"And that's why I love you"**

Danny lowers his hand and holds her by the hips, swaying with the music. He was about to continue, but Ember beats him to it, smiling like a lovesick teen as she snakes her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his raven hair.

_"I like the way you misbehave"  
__"When we get wasted"  
__"But that's not why I love you"_

Remembering the first and only time he drank too much with her, Danny blushes at the memory. Ember just grins and pokes his cute nose, continuing the song.

_"And how you keep your cool"  
__"When I am complicated"  
__"But that's not why I love you"_

Pulling him closer to her, she gazes at his baby blue eyes.

_"Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?"  
__"Do you feel what I feel too?"  
__"Do you need, do you need me?"  
__"Do you need me?"_

Danny smiles at her lovingly, singing along with her.

_**"You're so beautiful"  
**__**"But that's not why I love you"  
**__**"And I'm not sure you know"  
**__**"That the reason I love you"**_

_**"Is you being you, just you"  
**__**"Yeah, the reason I love you"  
**__**"Is all that we've been through"  
**__**"And that's why I love you"**_

The both of them lean in, their lips connecting as sparks fly all over again.

Danny pulls her closer. He could faintly hear cheers and whistles alike. But they are all far away from him, the guests, the music...a certain Hispanic A-Lister who is still crying by the way...

No. His only attention is on her, and only her.

And as they break away, Danny could feel his knees getting weaker by the second. But it's all worth it. Everything's all worth it for his one and only Ember.

That's why I love you  
That's why I love you  
That's why I love you

He smiles as the song ends. "I love you, Ember."

She smiles back. "I love you too, Danny."

The halfa cups her cheeks and leans his lips to hers, leaving the crowd loud with cheers and applause.

"Go, Danny! Whoooo!" Tucker whistles from the crowd of guests.

Sam claps her hands at them with a true and genuine smile on her face. "I wish you the best, Danny."

Jazz on the other hand had tears in her eyes as she looks proudly at her little brother. "I'm so happy for you, Danny."

"Danny, my boy, I'm so proud of you." Jack wipes a tear trying to escape his eye.

Maddie notices it. "Aw, Jack." She then grabs his hand with hers, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Our son's all grown up."

After their kiss ends, Danny and Ember smile lovingly a each other. They then look back at the cheering crowd around them.

"Thank you, everyone." Danny grins, pulling Ember to him with the latter laying her head on his shoulder. "Ember and I really appreciate you guys for taking part in our wedding. Please, enjoy as dinner will be served."

With the two heading over to their own special table, the guests return to their seats, chatting with themselves as they wait for the first course of the meal.

Meanwhile, Kitty enters the room with an unfrozen Johnny and Youngblood in tow. She then stops and freezes in place as she sees the wife and husband chatting merrily at their table.

"Wait! Did I just _missed_ Em's First Dance?!" she exclaims, which was heard by all.

From behind her, Johnny and Youngblood quietly move away from the twitching biker ghost.

"Uh, oh." At the stage, Dani quickly turns invisible to avoid being seen by her.

And after much deliberation...and bribing involved, the bride and groom finally calm down the seething maid of honor and convince her to spare the two ghosts she intentionally banished.

"Oh, all right. I'll bring them back." She then holds out a finger at the ghost diva. "But I'll hold onto that promise of yours, Em."

Ember rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Baby pop will ask Clockwork later, and you could watch our dance as much as you like."

Kitty jumps in joy, while Danny tilts his head to the side, pointing to himself. "Huh? Me?"

Ember flashes her eyelashes, giving him a look that says, 'Pretty please, baby.'

No man could say no to that, including Danny of course. "Uh...okay."

As the green-haired biker chick does her thing and brings back Johnny and Youngblood out of...wherever they went...and back to the living in the human world, the two young couple plus kid ghost move on to their merry way. And when all are seated at their respective tables, the appetizers are finally served.

Jack Fenton was about to dig in his seafood salad, but a tug on his sleeve stops him from eating it all up. He looks to the side and sees his adoptive daughter turning visible at their table.

He smiles widely at her. "Hey, Dani. You already finished with your meal?"

She shakes her head. "Ah, no. I just had an idea."

"What kind of idea, sweetie?" Maddie asks.

Dani just grins and tells it to them, the surrounding members of the bridal party nodding their head in agreement at her plan.

Meanwhile, at the bride and groom's table, Ember crosses her arms and gives Danny her most intense glare. Danny on the other hand just chuckles at how cute she looked.

"No, mean no, dipstick."

"Aw, c'mon, Emy."

"No," she says firmly, "I may have let it slide with you carrying me after the wedding and all, but remember this, I _won't_ let you _spoon_-feed me in front of everyone, dipstick."

Danny just grins, still guiding his spoon to her mouth and not hearing what she had said. "Here comes the space ship. Down the tunnel it goes," he says in a sing-song voice.

Ember's eye twitches. "Danny, when I agreed to be your wife, you should know that I never agreed with this."

"C'mon, Flame. It's what couples do all the time."

She scoffs at that. But before she could say anything more about it, a sound of metal lightly hitting a glass takes her attention away.

Danny and Ember look at the table where the bridal party is seated. Maddie was the one who hit the glass to get everyone's attention, while Jack Fenton stands up, fruit juice in hand as he clears his throat.

"Ahem, excuse me." He looks at everyone. "I, uhh...umm..."

Maddie gives him a reassuring smile.

Jack nods, clearing his throat again. "Look, I'm not really good at this as I don't know what to say, but..." He looks at his son. "I just wanted to let my son know that as his dad and having him as my son, seeing him already grown up and having his own family, I could never be more proud of him."

A wide smile paints Danny's lips. "I'm proud of you too, dad."

Ember smiles too and lays her head on his shoulder with him wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jack continues. "First of all, I know that the father of the bride should give this speech in the first place..." He looks at his daughter-in-law, rubbing the back of his neck. "What I wanted to say to my new daughter-in-law is that I want her to think of me...to think of me as her father, and of Mads as her mother."

Hearing that, the ghost diva's eyes widen in surprise and shock, her jaw hanging open.

"The thing is, she's part of our family now." He smiles. "And we want her to feel that as well. I may not have known you for long, but both Maddie and I think Ember is everything one could hope for in a daughter-in-law."

With those words, Ember couldn't stop the tears leaking in her eyes. For her to be accepted and hear them announce it like this—by a pair of ex-ghost hunters no less—it's just so...

More tears flow down her eyes, and Danny wipes them carefully away not to smudge her beautifully drawn make-up.

Jack smiles at the love his son showed, and he couldn't help the tear trying to escape his eye. Quickly wiping it away, Jack clears his throat and holds out his glass of fruit juice. "It is now my pleasure to propose a toast to the happy couple. Please raise your glasses to the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"Cheers!"

Danny and Ember raise their glass with the ghost diva still very touched by her father-in-law's speech. She looks back at her salad, the warm smile never leaving her face. But as she was about to dig in, Danny takes her hand in his, and with a sweet smile, lifts his spoon over to her.

Not really in the mood of breaking the good vibe she's feeling, Ember gives in and takes a bite. She then blushes as she could feel some of their guests' watching and cooing at them.

"Oh, isn't that soooo cute?" Star says.

Paulina rubs her wet eyes, and then looks at the groom feeding the bride. She then goes back to sulking.

Across from the Latina girl, Valerie shakes her head. "How the mighty fall."

Kwan on the other hand just smiles at his blonde girlfriend's comment, smiling. "Yeah, they _are_ cute."

"Are you kidding?" Dash says beside him, "They're hot! And I can't believe I just said that to Fenton."

_**~oOo To Be Continued oOo~**_


	7. Part 7: A Strong Bond

**AN:**

**Okay, my bad, it's already May, and this isn't the last part as it got super long again. Don't worry though as I'll upload it later or by tomorrow.**

**For now, please enjoy this little chap ^.^**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 7: A Strong Bond oOo~**_

Smiling, Kitty clears her throat on the mic. "Yeah, hi. As you all know, or if you don't, my name's Kitty. I'm the maid of honor and _the_ best friend of the bride. I want to start off by saying that every once in a while, two people meet, and you know it's meant to be. You know instantly that the stars have aligned, and their paths would bring them together regardless of what the World or the Ghost Zone may throw their way. This was clearly the case over 4 years ago when Ember and I first met." She grins at the bride.

Ember grins too, remembering the day she first met her best friend. That day is one of her top 5 most interesting days in the Ghost Zone.

Kitty continues. "Funny thing really, the first time I met Ember was the day that her future husband spoiled Johnny and my plans to make his sister as my host."

Danny facepalms, while Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and a great number of the guests all had questions marks.

Kitty laughs, continuing her tale. "Anyway, long story short, I was pissed. And because I was soooo pissed, I shot the first ghost I saw, which was by the way, none other than the Ghost Zone's rock n roll pop diva princess, Ember freaking McLain."

Hearing her full self-proclaimed title, Ember couldn't help the wide smirk lighting up her face, while the other humans and ghosts couldn't exactly piece together how the two got to be best friends, or even friends for the matter, including the groom.

"After a long and very memorable cat-fight, Em and I went over to get a drink and had an interesting discussion of a certain you know who. And let me just say at by how Ember spoke about him, I knew then and there that she had a thing for the guy even though she doesn't know it yet at that time." She winks at Ember, who in turn slightly blushes and scowls.

Hearing this and seeing the redness on the ghost diva's cheeks, Danny's eyes glow green. "Him? Who's this _him_ you had a thing about?"

Ember just looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." She smirks. "Baby pop, are you...jealous?"

"_No_." He frowns, crossing his arms. "Why would I be jealous? Who said anything about being jealous? I'm sure I'm _not_ jealous. Are you?"

She raises her hands. "Okay, okay. You're not jealous. Chill, dipstick."

"Good." He looks back at Kitty, mumbling to himself. "I'm not jealous."

Ember hears it, and she smiles to herself in amusement at how cute and adorable her baby pop is acting. "You really _are_ dense and clueless as they say."

"Huh?" He looks back at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

She lets out a smirk. "What I mean is that you're so clueless that you can't even see that the guy I had a thing on is _you_, baby pop."

His eyes widen. "Uh...really?"

"Yeah, really." She kisses his cheek. "So get that lovestruck grin off your face."

He smiles, touching the lingering kiss on his cheek. "Whatever you say, my flaming angel."

Back at the bridal party table, Kitty purrs at seeing how cute the couple are acting together. She then lets out a happy giggle. "Anyway, Ember and I may not have been childhood friends, never played dress-up, or imagined what our weddings would be like as little girls. We don't have any memories to speak of until when we were...well..." She coughs. "Ghosts." She coughs again. "But none of that matters because I feel like I've known her my entire afterlife. We know more about each other than we probably care to, and that's because we can share anything without passing too much judgment. We laughed together, cried together..." She pauses for a moment. "Er...or maybe that was just me..."

Ember laughs at that.

Kitty laughs too. She then looks at the piece of paper in her hand, and then at Ember. "I want you to know that I wrote this speech for like...50 times over." She grins. "I just couldn't think of anything perfect enough to describe just how much I love you. And I totally have no idea how to squeeze in everything I wanted to say to make it all fit on this one page." She chuckles for a moment, but then turns serious all together. "But I will say this. You are the best girlfriend a ghost girl could ever ask for. You've always been there for me even when I felt so alone whenever Johnny flirts with other girls."

"Aw, Kitten." Johnny frowns beside her. "I thought we were over that."

Kitty doesn't even spare him a glance as she continues her dedicated speech to her best friend. "And I will always, _always_ be there for you, Em, just as you had for me." She starts to tear up. "I don't know where I would be without my best friend. But I do know that standing here today on your wedding day is exactly where I'm supposed to be."

Ember starts to tear up as well, but she holds it in, mumbling to herself. "Without _you_, Kitty, I would never have found my happiness in the first place."

Danny weaves his fingers in hers, smiling lovingly at her. The ghost diva looks at him and reciprocates the smile.

Kitty wipes away a stray tear on her cheek. "Anyway, where were we?" She looks at the paper her hands, and then at the groom. "Ah, Danny. I really don't know how you two first met, as I wasn't there. But at least I was a witness to the start of your relationship so that counts, right?" She grins. "And it _all_ started when Ember and Skulker—"

Skulker he lifts his head off the table and suddenly says, "Please, just skip that part." He then puts his head back down on the table to sulk more.

Kitty looks at the metal-man ghost. "Oh, sure...umm...okay..." She rubs the back of her neck, and then looks back at everyone, drumming her jaw with her fingers. "Now, where was I? Ah! Okay, it all started when Em received a single white rose in front of her doorstep from a super mysterious secret admirer, POPSICLE17. It's a good thing too that I went to visit her too or else she might've thrown it in the trash or something."

Ember slightly sinks in her seat. "You have no idea."

Danny looks at her incredulously. "What? You were gonna throw away my gift in the trash just like that?"

"What can I say? I'm Ember McLain." She shrugs. "Besides, I didn't know it was you." She then looks at him with a raised brow. "And how can you expect me to just fall for a random stalker after having her heart broken the day before that."

He scratches his head. "Well...I guess...when you put it that way..."

Back to the maid of honor, Kitty continues her address. "After two weeks of receiving these gifts and letters from her secret admirer, Danny AKA POPSICLE17 finally asked her out on a date." Kitty lets out an excited squeal as if hearing about it the first time. "Okay, so at first, Ember was like, 'No way, I wanna stay single FOR-EH-VAH!', and I was like, 'Yeah way, I'm gonna guilt trip and pester you until you go on that date.', and she was like, 'Ugh, fine, I'll _go_ on the date.', and I was like, Yes!', and then Ember was all suddenly shy-like, complaining to me what will she wear, and..."

As Kitty goes on rambling about stuff, Ember slowly slides back down on her seat again, sighing. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

"That's just what best friends do, flame," Danny says, "You just have to roll with the embarrassment that comes with it."

Ember glares at him half-heartedly. "Hmph. Well, I hope you _die_ from embarrassment when it's your turn."

Danny looks at her incredulously, not really sure if she is _mad_ or faking mad. But before he could make a reply, Kitty suddenly addresses him. He looks back at the maid of honor.

"Danny, I'm really glad you left that rose in front of Em's doorstep. If you didn't, she would've probably spent her days cooped up inside her realm for who knows how long." Kitty then smiles sheepishly all of a sudden. "Anyways, I never did tell you two, but I kinda stalked you guys on your first date."

Both Danny and Ember raise their brows.

Kitty continues. "Hehe, why I am even saying this, I have no clue. I just...remember thinking how perfect you two are together when I first saw who Em's secret admirer really is, and I was right, as always, how you two complete each other."

Ember smiles at that, and leans her head on the halfa's shoulder. Danny takes this as a sign that she really isn't mad and wraps his arm around her waist.

"As her Husband, I understand that _you_ are her very best friend, and I am willing to pass that torch because I know you make her happy." The biker chick holds the paper to her dead unbeating heart with both hands. "I know that she loves you more than words can describe…and I also know that I will never have to worry about you taking my place as her partner." Kitty raises her glass. "If everyone can raise a glass now and join me in congratulating the very beautiful bride and handsome groom on the day we have all been waiting soooo long for! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The newly wed raise their glass.

After Kitty takes her seat, the guests continue on their main course, a delicious three double cuts of rack of lamb, coated in an aromatic blend of fresh herbs and spices and served with a bouquet of fresh seasonal vegetables and golden fried potato croquette.

At seeing the delicious food in front of him, Tucker immediately wolfs down his precious meat. Sam on the other hand had a different plate served to her altogether because—_duh_—she's a vegetarian!

As everyone enjoys his or her dinner with some of them even finished, Tucker smuggles more meat and continues to wolf down without break.

Sam suddenly elbows him at the side.

"Ow!" Rubbing it, he pouts at the goth. "What's that for, Sam?"

"Tucker, stop stuffing your face with that. It's making me hurl just sitting beside you."

"Well, excuse me if I don't have the same taste in food as you do."

She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, aren't you forgetting something? You know, like a certain speech by the best man."

His eyes widen. "Ah! Oh, yeah! I got so distracted by this sweet meat that I totally forgot all about it." Standing up, Tucker taps his glass with a spoon, getting everyone's attention. When he gets it, he clears his throat. "On behalf of Ember and Danny, I'd like to thank everyone for attending this beautiful wedding today. I'm the best man, and my name is Foley, Mayor Tucker Foley if you don't already know, " he says in a very smooth voice, winking at some of the ghost and human girls, to which he is greeted by silence, followed by some cricket-like sounds, making him wonder where those crickets came from anyway. He then shakes his head, continuing his speech, and grins. "I've known Danny since first grade. Wow! That's a long time! Back then, we were more interested in superheroes than girls. I was Superman, and Danny was Batman."

Ember raises a brow at Danny. "Batman?"

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, Tuck wanted to be superman, so I always ended up as Batman."

She lets out a smirk. "Well, Batman suits you 'cause you ended up lovestruck with a former bad guy, right?"

"And I'm really glad I did." Danny grins, kissing his Catwoman on the cheek.

Tucke continues. "By fourth grade, it was video games rather than girls. But, sure enough as the seasons change and teenage hormones kicked in, there came a time when we were more interested in girls than anything else. I remember Danny getting gah-gah over girls. There was Paulina, Valerie, Sam..."

As Tucker lists off the girls Danny had a crush on or those who had a crush on him, Ember raises a brow at how many the tech geek listed off.

Danny on the other hand just rubs the back of his head, fighting off the small blush on his cheeks. He then notices Ember crossing her arms with a frown, to which he immediately pulls her closer as if on instinct, sitting her on his lap as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Wha?" Ember blushes at the sudden act and quickly looks around to see if anybody noticed them. When nobody didn't, she twists her body to face the halfa with a glare, only find him grinning for one moment, and then the next has him kissing her passionately on the lips.

The ghost diva lets out a moan. Luckily, nobody noticed them—coughs, except for a certain time master of course, coughs—as they are busy listening to the best man giving away sweets deets about the hero halfa's love life. And just as the couple finishes their kiss, the mayor finally comes to the most important part.

"...and finally, there was _the_ Ember McLain." Tucker looks at the newlywed with the couple looking back at him with slightly flushed cheeks, though the mayor just thinks of the two being embarrassed. "The two didn't meet in a cafe, or bumped to each other on the sidewalk, or even chatted in an online dating site. No, they met in a typical setting for a cheesy high school romance story…that is a school. That's also where Danny first found out that she's a ghost...I think." He rubs the back of his head. "Back then, I was uh...too busy worshiping Ember, ehehehe." He chuckles. "Ember actually only went to school to make the students worship her further by casting a spell on them, and then ordering them to attack Mr. Lancer."

The ghost diva scratches her cheek as the memories of what she did back then comes to mind. "Heh. Good times."

Chuckling, Danny leans down and nuzzles his nose on the side of her neck, the air coming out making her shiver in delight.

"B-Baby pop." She pants.

Danny smiles at the thought of his wife getting excited at the sensations he's giving to her. He's kinda getting excited too.

Tucker continues. "After a few loses to Ember with all her fire blasts and love spells and all, Danny finally manages to stop her mind controlling concert from going global, thus saving the world yet again from evil ghost-doers alike." He grins. "But that's not the last time he encountered the musical siren as she tried a few times to get back and rock the stage, namely hijacking the radio to mind control the adults this time and dressing-up as a hot pirate."

Danny smiles and pulls her closer. "You really looked good as a pirate, Em." He then blushes, mumbling. "I k-kinda wish you'd dress-up more often. I like it when you wear dresses and other..." He clears his throat. "O-Outfits..."

Hearing that, Ember could only smirk, looking behind to see his face. "Oh, I've got better suits to parade around you, baby, namely one that's called my birthday suit." She kisses him and lightly pats his cheek, laughing at his face as she moves back from his lap to her own seat and leaving the halfa quite red in the face.

"I l-love you, Ember." He whispers under his breath.

She smiles widely, laying her head on his shoulder. "Love you too, baby pop."

Back to Tucker... "I'm not really sure when it started, how Danny feelings for her grew. But I just knew there was something going on if Danny would even go far as to..." he sighs, "To try and _end_ someone."

Some of the guests are taken aback by that statement. Others find it shocking, as the thought of their hero trying to kill someone is simply outrageous.

Grunting, Skulker looks angrily at his drink, mumbling to himself. "I could've won that hunt."

Danny on the other hand just looks down guiltily. Ember gently takes his hand in hers. "You've never _did_ tell me what exactly happened."

Danny is silent at first, but soon he looks back at her, squeezing her hand in assurance. "It's okay, Ember." He smiles, though somewhat forced. "The important thing is that it didn't happen, okay."

"Oh...okay." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I'm sure you'll tell me someday."

He only nods. And with a whisper, he says, "You're too important, Ember."

She hears it of course and whispers back, squeezing his hand, "I know." She then looks at him and strokes his brow, before moving to cup his cheek. "You're important too, y'now." She smiles. "After all, you _are_ my afterlife, Danny."

"Ember." He looks at her, seeing the deep love and affection she has for him. He places his hand over hers and gives a grateful smile to his one and only. He kisses them soft and chaste, conveying his love to her as well.

Tucker rubs the back of his head. "I won't go into the details, and I don't want this speech to make everyone sad. But because of this event, Danny finally realizes his true feelings for Ember. He cared deeply for her, and he would do everything to keep her safe and make her happy." He lets out a wide happy smile. "And just like Kitty said, it all started with a white rose." He then raises his glass. "May today be the beginning of a wonderful new and long-lasting chapter in Danny and Ember's lives...or uh...afterlives, whichever suits both parties fine. And may they always love, honor, and cherish each other, just as they do today. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

And with that, the mayor of Amity Park retires to his seat, but not before giving the halfa another and more personal raise of his glass to his long-time best friend.

Danny emulates his gesture, a strong bond of friendship that will last forever.

_**~oOo To Be Continued oOo~**_


	8. Part 8: A Memorable Night

**!Disclaimer!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

**I also don't own the songs; "I Love It" by Icona Pop  
"Pop Danthology 2012" by Daniel Kim  
"She Looks So Perfect" by 5 Seconds of Summer  
"You And Me" by Lifehouse  
"I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas  
"I Do (Cherish You)" by 98 ****Degrees  
"Eyes On Me" by Faye Wong**

* * *

_**~oOo McLain's Secret Admirer Part 8: A Memorable Night oOo~**_

Dinner comes to a close, and Technus, master of technology and all things related to electronic and beeping devices, starts moving his head back and forth as music blares out from the speaker attached to him.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

**"I don't care, I love it."  
****"I don't care."**

Technus sings, dancing in place with the music. When nobody moves, the technological ghost raises both his hands in the air, saying, "Now _this_ is the time when you kids say, party it out, get down, or hang lose, yo."

Another awkward silence resumes, but suddenly, Jack pulls Maddie to the dance floor, shaking it out with Jack pulling out some crazy dance moves out of nowhere and making everybody shout in delight. Soon, everybody partners up, ranging from the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady to the newlywed couple, Danny and Ember.

Kitty greedily pulls her boyfriend at the center, dancing with him with the beat of the music.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so so hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's chick

_"I love it!"_

Kitty bangs her head, while jumping up and down with her fist locked in a sign of the horn gesture.

_"I love it!"_

Ember joins her best friend in shouting that line as she dances with the beat.

Suddenly, Technus changes the song, making the young people sing 'whoooos' above the crowd.

I'm at a payphone  
The sun goes down  
The stars come up  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know  
Where have the times gone  
My universe will never be the same  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

_**"Pop danthology"  
****"Here we go"**_

As the guests enjoy the beat of the music and dancing with their partners with Technus changing the music often every now and then, Danielle flies up to the stage, tapping the mic with a finger and gradually getting everybody's attention. The music stops. "Okay. Now it's time for a little fun, because it's time for the traditional throwing of the Bouquet!"

"Argh." Youngblood suddenly appears beside the halfa as he turns visible. "For those of ye who've seen the running of the bulls at Pamplona, it's a little similar. There's always a little risk for the lasses determined to get the bouquet in their clutches. It's also the real reason you see so many high heels shoes tonight." He points out.

"Unfortunately, I don't wear any kind of footwear." A recently unfrozen Desiree mutters to herself.

Dani continues. "As you know, traditionally the young lady who successfully catches the bouquet in mid-flight is a certainty to make her own way down the aisle."

Kitty's eyes suddenly burst into flames of determination—not literally though. "And that young lady is gonna be me, me, me."

"Er...good luck with that," Ember says beside her.

She shifts her eyes at her best friend, grinning widely like a kitty-kat. "Remember, Em. Just throw those flowers at me."

The ghost rocker sweats at that. But before she could say, 'You do know that I won't see where I'll throw it.' Youngblood escorts her to the stage as Dani motions for all the single ladies to come forward.

"I wonder if I'll get it," Jazz says, glancing at the pumped up biker chick, "The competition looks tough."

"Don't worry, Jazz. If I get it, I'll hand it over to you." Sam shrugs. "You mentioned before that it was kinda unfair that Danny got to get married before you could."

Jazz scratches her cheek. "Heh, thanks."

"Ladies take your place behind the bride and be prepared to jump high!" the little halfa shouts. "Ghost ladies, remember that you'll get disqualified if you use your powers to fly!"

A certain wishing ghost drops down to the ground, sulking. "How do I even jump when I have _no_ legs to jump with?"

"Er...I wish you'd get legs until the bouquet toss is over," Valerie says beside her, rubbing the back of her head.

Desiree's eyes suddenly light up, her fingers automatically snapping, and a cloud of green smoke surrounds her lower body, revealing smooth green legs instead of her ghostly tail. She jumps up in joy. "Yes!" Only to wobble a bit when she lands.

"At the count of three, the bride will throw her bouquet. Ladies and gentlemen, let's all count together!" Dani raises her hand to count.

"One!"

Youngblood hands over the bouquet to Ember.

"Two!"

Kitty gears up for a super high jump.

"Three!"

As Ember throws the bouquet up and over her head, almost every girl jumps out to reach it. Kitty is about to grab it, but other hands bump into hers, and bouquet bounces off their fingers. They could only watch as it lands into the hands of none other than Sam Manson.

Ember turns around to see who got it. "So who's the lucky lady?"

Dani floats up, peering beyond the crowd of women. "Well uh...it seems that Sa—"

"Oh no," Sam suddenly says with much sarcasm, "It seemed that it slipped through my fingers. Oh, darn it." She then throws it over to Jazz who is only a few feet away from her.

"I got it! I got it!" The older girl puts her hand up, ready to catch it…but only for her to fumble with her hands and for the bouquet to fly away from her. "Eh?"

Sam facepalms.

Kitty, agile as ever, speeds through the traffic of girls, hands out to reach for it. "Almost there." But because she is too focused, she doesn't see a certain wishing ghost crashing into her as Desiree stumbles forward, still trying to get used to her new legs.

The bouquet lands on the ground only a few feet away. Kitty gets up to make a run for it, only to fall face first as Spectra suddenly trips her with her leg.

"Sorry, Kitty dear. But all's fair in love and war." Spectra smiles apologetically, before running towards the goal in prize. A moment later, the redhead finds herself face first on the ground as well as Kitty grabs a hold of her leg.

She smirks. "How's that for fair?"

Suddenly, a shadow looms over them both as Star and Paulina jump over their forms like in a racetrack hurdle.

The three ghosts all together get up to tackle the two human girls, landing in a giant heap of mess as they fight each other on who would get the prize.

Standing a few feet away in the sidelines are Sam, Jazz, Valerie, and Princess Dorothea.

"Whoa. This is...intense," Valerie whistles.

"You can say it again." Sam crosses her arms.

"I almost had it though," Jazz mumbles sadly.

"Oh don't worry, Lady Jasmine," Dora says, "You can just walk up and take the bouquet as all the other girls are busy fighting over it."

"I think it's a little too late for that." Sam points a finger over to the bouquet of flowers.

Soon enough, a pair of feet steps beside the bouquet, followed by gloved hands grabbing a hold of it.

The heap of girls all look up slacked jawed to find the person in question to be none other than...the Lunch Lady.

"Hello, dearies. Is it okay if I have this?" she asks sweetly.

The other girls nod their heads, while Kitty slightly shakes hers.

Suddenly, the Lunch Lady's aura drastically changes, her anger eminent. "WELL, _TOO_ BAD!"

The girls all shake at her thunderous voice. And just as the Lunch Lady's cloud of anger came, it quickly disappears.

"Cookie?" She hands out.

They slowly nod in fear, and Desiree's legs poof back into her ghostly tail.

"Okay...that was umm...our winner is...the Lunch Lady?" Dani announces.

As if on cue, music bursts out from Technus's speaker.

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart—

The music is abruptly stopped as Dani hurls her mic at the tech ghost all of a sudden.

Glaring at the offending halfa, Technus rubs his head while grumbling something incoherent about not appreciating good music and a good joke.

And as Dani retrieves her wayward mic, Youngblood clears his throat, turning to the audience. "Uh...it's time for the Garter toss." He then grins. "I understand some of the guys jumping for the garter have been in training for months. Underneath those tuxedos, we're talking washboard abs, bulging biceps, nerves of steel! We've got Olympic gymnasts, high-jumpers, Morris dancers. These guys are ripped and ready to rumble!"

As Danielle returns back to stage, she motions for the girls to stand at the side and for the single men to come up front, excluding the DJ, Technus. "Remember, gentlemen, this is serious business. The guy who catches the garter is destined for the altar next!"

Almost all the guys shiver at the thought, some glancing at the Lunch Lady with fear.

Youngblood then guides Ember to a chair, and Danny kneels down in front of her.

"Dipstick, I know this is the tradition and all," she says with a faint blush, "But make it quick. I feel so exposed here with all the other guys looking."

Danny only grins, before snaking his hands under her skirt and lightly grazing his fingers and nails on her smooth skin.

Ember shivers at his touch, and she gives a half-hearted glare at her husband.

He chuckles at that, making her pout ever so cutely. He quickly finds the garter on her right leg just below the knee and slips it off, raising it for the guests to see.

Ember stands up to watch, while Danny turns around, ready to throw it.

"We have the garter. Get ready gentlemen!" Dani says, "One. Two. Three!"

The groom tosses it over his shoulder. And as the garter closes in, every male—except for one certain box-powered ghost—moves directly _away_ from the garter as if it is poison, leaving only poor'ol Boxy to catch the white apparel.

Everybody in his vicinity scurries away as hulking mass towers over the feeble blue ghost.

The Lunch Lady peers over him with a grandma-sweet smile. "Oh, boxy. Looks like we're both the winners."

The Box Ghost audibly gulps.

"Well, there goes Box Lunch." Danny comments, shivering at the thought.

Ember looks at him questioningly. "Box-who?"

Danny slightly jolts, remembering that she doesn't know about that alternate future with Box Lunch being the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady's offspring, while Ember's afterlife is ruined because of Dan. He looks back at her, somewhat guilty for that future. "Er...nothing."

She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't press any further.

The Lunch Lady grabs a hold of the Box Ghost's hands, somewhat...intimately...

Youngblood, in his young boyish mind, wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Ew."

Dani on the other hand could only stare, quite speechless. Soon however, she finds her voice. "Oh uh...the winner is the Box Ghost." She then looks at the schedule in her hand, nodding to herself to just skip the part where the garter winner would slip on the garter to the bouquet winner. The thought of that scene is just too disturbing to see in reality. Dani agrees wholeheartedly.

Youngblood seems to agree to as he calls them. "Hey, Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost. You can keep the bouquet and garter. I don't think Ember minds."

The ghost rocker shakes her head in agreement.

The Lunch Lady smiles warmly at the bride, before taking her man back towards their table.

And with that, the party resumes as music starts to play, lights dimming ever so lightly. It seems that Technus really knows how to put in the mood.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Waiters come in, bringing in drinks and desserts, and serve them to the guests.

The couple takes this time to have another dance as the groom leads his bride to the dance floor.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Danny cups her check, feeling the skin underneath as his fingers ghost over them to her right ear.

She lets out a soft breath, and Danny uses this chance to move closer, their bodies touching and their faces almost inches away from one another.

"I love how your eyes are greener than mine," he whispers, "You're so beautiful, Ember."

Ember couldn't form a reply to that. The only thing she _could_ do is to gaze equally back, her eyes lost in the sea of his baby blue orbs.

The couple dance, their focus solely on the other. This night is _their_ night. Only the other is the light in their eyes, both silently agreeing that this is the start of a beautiful married life.

From the side at a distance, the master of time, Clockwork, lets out a genuine smile. He knows that some will see it, but that doesn't stop him as young Daniel's future is finally bright in his eyes, going straight ahead to a better future.

As he watches them dance, he shifts his gaze to one of the double doors. He knows that young Jasmine is already preparing. Soon enough, it will come through those doors.

Just then, said doors open with Jazz coming in, followed by a serving cart draped with a white cloth over it. At the side is a plate with two forks and a server. And at the middle of the platform is a large white 3 tier cake with light blue whipped cream decorated around the side and edges, each different in diameter with the bottom part wider and the top part smaller.

Dividing each are deep blue finger-size pillars supporting a thin cake board underneath at five equal intervals. At the top most part are two familiar figurines standing on top of a small circular white stage—which is another cake by the way—where tiny white roses lie around the bed. One of the figurines is a man with black hair wearing a black suit, while the other is a woman of blue hair accented by a white gown. Both are facing the other, hands intertwined. It's like seeing a miniature version of the newlywed couple.

The serving tray containing the wedding cake is moved to the stage, and both Tucker and Kitty lead the bride and groom towards it with Kitty handing Ember a cake knife to go with the look.

She claps her hands, smiling sweetly at the two. "Aw." She then takes out Ember's phone—which somehow mysteriously came into her possession—and captures a photo of the two young lovers and their wedding cake.

Sure enough, there are professional photographers standing by, ready to shoot their cameras once the bride and groom begin.

Moving behind her, Danny cups her hand holding the knife, while his other snakes its way to her waist. Ember automatically places her left over their joined hands, and a sudden flash indicates that a photo is taken.

As they move closer to the cake and together with her husband's support, Ember lifts up the knife and makes a v-shaped cut at the bottommost tier, flashes following, but she ignores the photographers for now.

Danny then takes the server and wiggles the piece out, while Ember holds the top part with the knife to guide it onto the plate. After that, the two face each other, smiling sweetly at one another. They both take a fork and carefully cut a small piece. Ember slightly blushes at this, but goes with it anyway as she lets him feed her while she feeds him.

Squeals, oohs, and aahs sing across the room. Taking this as his cue, Danny takes away their forks and plate beside the cake and grabs back her hand, suddenly bending down her body and performing a dip kiss for all to see. Flashes begin to fire at any given moment, and Danny's lips curve into a smirk. After a seemingly long moment, the halfa pulls her up, hands snaking around her waist as he cuddles closer to her.

Slightly out of breath from the kiss—for an entirely different reason of course other than needing to breathe as she _is_ a ghost—Ember smiles at him through heavy lidded affectionate eyes.

Danny leans in for a quick, yet soft and chaste kiss. And as they part, the two finally notice the flash of photographers, so they turn in to the camera with a smile.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Music starts to play, and some of the guests start dancing again while some stay in their seats, conversing with one another as they wait for the cake to be served.

Meanwhile, the bride and groom slip back to their table, their piece of the cake in tow. Danny picks up his fork and feeds Ember the cake. She does the same with him and chuckles when some of the cream gets stuck on his upper lip. Leaning forward and with a sly smirk on her lips that give him a shiver down his spine, Ember closes in her face to his, and then suddenly drags her tongue slowly to taste the offending bluish-white cream marring his very cute and gorgeous face.

The reaction is immediate as Danny grabs a hold of her arms, eyes closed as a groan escapes his lips, making the smirk on Ember's lips even wider. "Ember," he growls, and it's now her turn to shiver in delight. But after calming down a bit, he pulls her closer, taking in her scent as he buries himself to the crook of her neck.

Minutes pass by with the two just enjoying the feel of the other's presence close by, Ember occasionally playing with the ends of his hair, to which he heaves a contented sigh.

"Em..."

"Hmm..."

"You wanna dance?"

Leaning back, Ember looks at him, and then the crowed dance floor. She sees Kitty and Johnny holding onto each other, swaying slowly with the music. Other partners include her new in-laws, Jazz with some other dude, Sam and Tucker—whoa, that's unexpected—some of her husband's high school batch mates who she doesn't really know, Spectra and a now taller Bertrand, the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady of course—shivers at the thought—and Youngblood and Dani, which is kinda cute when you look at it.

Sighing, Ember lays her head to his chest, humming the song that is quite familiar to her.

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

"Danny..."

"Yes, Em?"

"You wanna go take a walk?"

Danny raises a brow, but doesn't comment about it. Standing up, he takes her hand, and with that, they quietly exit the room.

They find themselves walking by a garden located behind the mansion. The silence is comfortable. Ember wanders just wherever, hands together behind her back. Danny on the other hand, while wondering what's up, couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at finally getting a moment's rest with only his wife present.

Eventually, they stop by a fountain and sit down, no words spoken, but just enjoying the other's company is quite enough. They look at the sky and at the stars, the tree leaves framing the view above. Danny entwines his hand in hers and Ember heaves a contented sigh, laying her head on his shoulder.

After a while, Ember pulls him to stand up. Smiling at him, she encircles her arms around his neck and lays her head to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Just hearing it and being close to him makes her feel alive again. She sighs with a smile.

As Danny wraps his arms around her lithe frame, they sway with gentle ease as if dancing. With their sharp empowered senses, both could still hear the music coming from the mansion even if it's a little muffled and faint.

Whenever I sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever I said my words  
Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar

Closing his eyes, Danny places his chin on top of her head, his hand raising up to stroke her fiery hair. Ember's hold on him slacks a bit, her body slowly relaxing to his little ministrations. Danny firmly, but gently holds her close so that she wouldn't fall. He sighs happily, loving the feel of her against him, as well as her locks licking his fingers.

And just like then with their first dance, Ember sings softly along the song.

_"So let me come to you"  
__"Close as I wanna be"  
__"Close enough for me"  
__"To feel your heart beating fast"_

She leans back to look at his eyes.

_"And stay there as I whisper"  
__"How I loved your peaceful eyes on me?"  
__"Did you ever know"  
__"That I have mine on you?"_

Ember doesn't get to sing the next verse as Danny suddenly leans down to capture her lips with his.

Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is

She weaves her fingers through his soft hair, while Danny holds the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

How can I let you know  
I'm more than a dress and a voice?  
Just reach me out then  
You would know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

As the song comes to a close, their lips break apart, their breaths mixing with each other. Both their eyes are still closed as if trying to relive the moment.

After a moment, Ember slowly moves her hands down to embrace him, burying her face on his chest. "Danny...I love you so much..."

He tightens his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "I love you too, Ember."

She slightly shakes her head. "No, I...I love you, Danny. I'm so in love with you that I want to spend my entire days with you, to serve you and care for you, and I...I want you to...make love with me," she says the last part feebly.

His eyes widen at her confession. "Ember..."

The ghost diva looks up at him, eyes almost shimmering with tears. She then smiles sheepishly, before hiding her head back down.

Danny grabs her chin and gently moves her back to look at him. "Ember, listen…I love you. I'd do anything for you, and I...want you too. I mean..." He rubs the back of his head. "You know..."

Ember stares back at him for a moment, and then smiles. She chuckles and leans forward to kiss him. And as they break, she lets out a giggle as he rubs his nose to hers.

"So...later?"

Ember smiles at him quite happily. "Yeah. Later...dipstick."

Danny chuckles, finding her use of nicknames endearing.

The two head back to the mansion, hand in hand. They smile at the other and share another kiss, wanting to show just how large they are in the other's hearts. Both dream about their future, as well as a memorable night they'll share before tonight ends.

_**~oOo The End oOo~**_

* * *

**AN:**

**Finally, this is the end. I still think that the wedding makes for the better ending though *shrugs* Let's just think that the reception is a little bit extra for humor, fun, sweetness, and fluff :)**

**Anyways, I'm planning on writing a one-shot story based on this. It'll be called "B-Side: A White Rose"**

**Bye-bye :)**


End file.
